My Hero Academia: Armored Sentinel
by pnew106s
Summary: Rewrote and redid this Story. Changed Izuku Midoriya's character to be a little different. His Quirk is Ultra Level Intelligence. Due to this he is more confident and self assured. Katsuki still accidentally blew apart Izuku's left hand. Also Izuku will have a love interest but it will take some time for him to connect with her. He wants to take it slow and yes it is Momo.
1. Chapter 1

**My Hero Academia: Armored Sentinel: Rewrite Part One**

**The Beginning: **

Following Katsuki Bakugo like a devoted friend, Izuku Midoriya watched as his friend crossed the Log. Then losing his balance fall into the creek below. Climbing down the bank Izuku stood over the angry Katsuki. Reaching down with his left to help Katsuki stand up. At that moment to Katsuki's everlasting regret lost control of his anger and his Quirk. Swatting with his hand, he accidentally released his explosive Quirk and as his hand connected with Izuku's left. A huge explosion erupted from his hand. Suddenly his face was bathed in blood, as Izuku's left hand exploded with a flash. The other did not even scream, staring at what was once his hand. Now ended in a shredded wrist. Katsuki also stared at what he had done. Standing he panicked, bellowing with shock. Quickly rushing towards where their Mothers were just outside the Park.

Awakening in a cold sweat, Katsuki shuddered at the memory of what he had done. Eight years ago. It was an accident and at that moment Katsuki could not even look at Izuku or his mother Inko. Feeling guilty over what had happened. Sitting up on his bed, katsuki placed his hands over his eyes and tried not to remember. But like all bad memories it remained. Rising he went to the Mirror in his Bathroom and looked at himself. "My Fault. It is my fault." Katsuki whispered. The only positive aspect of that day was Izuku's Quirk had emerged. Ultra Level Intelligence. In the scheme of what had happened it was a small consolation. Even if Izuku was considered the most intelligent person on the planet did not matter much to what katsuki had done. Laying back down, he tried to sleep without dreaming about what he had done.

**Some personal History.**

At the age of 12, Izuku created and built his first Arch Reactor. A device that generated unlimited Power and made Izuku his first Ten Billion Dollars. With that, he bought the Apartment Building that he and his mother lived in. Then had the whole floor remodeled for him and his Mother. Including adding a private secure elevator. The next thing he did was start a Company called IM Industries. Where he was able to compile his remaining fortune and increase it to a point where he is now one of the Richest People on the Planet with close to 900 Billion Dollars. Placing his Mother as the CEO and CFO of IM Industries so he can spend his time creating and building other remarkable concepts.

**The Midoriya Residence:**

Entering through the Electronic Automatic Door, Inko Midoriya slipped into the room and paused. Shook her head and stepped back out. "Again. I have to remember to ask Jarvis if Izuku is alone or not." Inko muttered as she stared at the closed sliding door. When she entered his bedroom, she instantly noticed that he was not alone again. Some Blonde Woman was draped slightly upon her son. Only lightly covered with a sheet over the woman's shapely ass and over his pelvis. Otherwise both were completely naked. She wondered who this one was, though for some reason the younger woman looked vaguely familiar. "Jarvis. Please wake Izuku and his Guest in ten minutes." Inko said to the Artificial Intelligence and a soothing voice similar to Morgan Freeman's responded.

"Acknowledged Mistress Inko." Jarvis said from a nearby speaker that sat within the wall. Turning Inko went towards her own bedroom to get ready for Work. Jarvis followed the instructions and alerted Izuku of the time. With an exhale Izuku opened his eyes and peered down at the sleeping Woman that was partially lying on his chest with her right leg drooped over his right leg. He had basically bumped into her yesterday and after she asked him to diner. They ended up in bed.

"Mt Lady." Izuku said to the sleeping blonde Heroine and then corrected himself. "Yu Takeyama, it is morning." He softly intoned as he gently tightened his right arm around her and she stirred. Her purple colored eyes opened and she smiled contently up at him.

"I thought beating up that big Moron was fun. But last night and earlier this morning was way better." Yu Takeyama said as she pulled him closer to her. "Any chance we could have a morning wake up session?" She asked and Izuku shook his head.

"Unfortunately I have a full day today. I am going to take the Hero Written Examination today, plus I have some work to do in my Workshop." Izuku said regretfully as the Blond Heroine shrugged. She knew that this was just a fling and not something that would result in a relationship. Mainly due to that she was about 6 years older then him. Though she did enjoy it immensely and would not mind hooking up with him again sometime in the future. "Want to stay for Breakfast?"

"Naw, I generally do not eat breakfast." Yu Takeyama replied and gingerly got up, leaning down first to kiss Izuku. Slipping her tongue into his mouth and wanting to initiate a possible encore of what they had done last night several times and earlier this morning for several times. Then she stood and retrieved her Uniform. Slipping it on. Izuku got up as well and after he attached his left Robotic Cybernetic hand. He dressed as well. Escorted her to the Elevator and after another tender kiss, Yu left. Returning to the Apartment he found his Mother waiting in the Kitchen. She scowled at him.

"Izuku you forgot to inform Jarvis about you having a guest." Inko stated sternly, she had given up on scolding him over the different women he had sex with. What bothered her was all of them were older and none of them were even close to his age. "So where did you meet this one?" She inquired still thinking that the Woman looked familiar.

"Oh that was Mt Lady. I was there when she beat some Villain that was causing some trouble. She spotted me and after we got talking and went to Diner, she asked to spend the night." Izuku replied casually as if something like that happened everyday. Though Inko knew it did with Izuku. Three days ago it was Linda Lee a 27 Year Old Reporter for the World News. After an interview in a Hotel Conference Room, Linda asked Izuku up to her Room and he spent the night.

Down at the Entrance to the Apartment Building, Katsuki Bakugo opened the door and to his surprise Mt Lady came out. She was smiling broadly as she hailed a Cab and Katsuki knew exactly where she was coming from. In his right hand was the early edition of a Local Gossip Magazine. He saw it as he made his way to the Midoriya Apartment Building. On the Cover was Mt Lady snuggled up with Izuku Midoriya at a High Priced Restaurant. Katsuki shook his head. "Deku is going to drive me insane." He muttered entering the Building with a growl. Once he made his way to the Secure Elevator, he placed his palm on the Bio-metric Hand Reader. "Katsuki Bakugo." He announced to the small Speaker and the mellow voice of Jarvis answered.

"Entrance accepted, good Morning Kacchan." Jarvis the AI said as the doors opened and Katsuki stepped inside. Reaching the Secure Floor, he walked to the one Livable Apartment on the whole Floor. The others had been converted into Workshops where Izuku spent his time developing all types of technologies. Generally all would be worth a considerable amount of Money. Entering the Residence, he saw Inko glaring at Deku intently.

"Rats! You know already." Katsuki said as he flipped the Magazine onto the counter and Inko looked at the Cover. Grumbling audibly.

"That is just wonderful!" Inko declared angrily. "That is the type of publicity that you do not need Izuku." She picked up the Magazine and pointed to where Izuku had his right hand on Mt Lady's inner thigh as they kissed.

"Well it is not like Deku gets bad press on purpose Aunt Inko. He can't blow his nose without having a dozen fucking Paparazzi idiots taking pictures of him doing that." Katsuki said then saw Inko's grimace. "Sorry I did not mean to curse." He muttered apologizing and Inko scowled at him. Casually touching a bar of soap near the sink. He knew it was an empty threat but still he had to smirk that she would even hint of washing his mouth out with soap. With an exasperated grunt, Inko turned and started to make breakfast.

"You both are lucky I have a busy day today or I would sit you both down and have a long discussion about this." Inko said finally, then went to all business. "So Izuku do you still want me to finalize the negotiations to buy Tanaka Technologies?" She asked and Izuku nodded.

"Yes Mom. They have the Factories I need to Mass Produce the Biolectronic Micro Chips. I cannot keep making them myself, it takes me a whole day to make one." Izuku replied and his Mother was not fully convinced that it was smart to pay so much for a failing Micro Chip Company. But Izuku told her to go as high as 100 Million Dollars. "With a constant supply I can make a few more Battlesuits. Since they are crucial for the Nero Transmitters." Inko nodded with understanding, it was the same technology that allowed him to use his Robotic Hand. Impulses from his Organic arm was picked up and he could use the Robotic Hand much like a real one. Any of his Battlesuits functioned under the same prospect.

"So what time is the Examination today?" Inko asked as she buttered her toast and then added some Strawberry Jam. Izuku glanced over at Katsuki who smiled.

"We have about 4 Hours before we have to be there." Katsuki replied and he knew that Izuku would head for the Gym as soon as his Mother left. Izuku had designed the Battlesuit Armor to enhance his Strength. So the stronger he was the stronger the Armor would be. To that end Izuku worked out everyday. From lifting weights to learning Judo. Woman flocked to Izuku not only because he was Brilliant that helped. But with his increased intelligence it provided him with confidence and after several months he also had a well muscled toned body. This drew Woman to him in droves. Katsuki often wondered why Izuku wanted to be a Hero, generally someone became a Hero to gain popularity and Money. Izuku already had both.

"I think after Breakfast I might go workout for an hour or so." Izuku informed Inko his Mother and Katsuki. "Want to join me Kacchan?" The Explosive Quirk Powered Teen shook his head negatively.

"No thanks, I think I will spend the time studying for the Exam. Not all of us have an Eidetic Memory, Deku." Katsuki said with a smirk. Another trait that Izuku had was an instant ability to read 5000 words a minute and remember it all. Scientists were still trying to discover just how intelligent Izuku is.

"You will do fine on the Exam. You did read over the Cliff Notes I gave you right?" Izuku asked and Katsuki pulled out a small stack of Index Cards. On them was notes that Izuku believed would be on the Exam. "Good. There is a 92% probability that the Exam will encompass those areas." That was all Katsuki had to make his decision. If Izuku projected that it would snow Cotton Candy tomorrow, Katsuki would go get a Fishing Net and wait for it to snow.

"Well I better get going. You know son, someday you need to run your own Company. Not that I do not like being the CEO and CFO, but I hate all the details that need to be done each day." Inko stood and hugged Izuku and then Katsuki. "Good luck today and Katsuki try to keep Izuku out of trouble." Katsuki knew what that meant and usually that was impossible. It was a guarantee that some Girl or Woman would slip Izuku her phone number or ask him out before the day was over. After Inko left, Katsuki began to read over the Index Cards again while Izuku headed for the Gym for his daily workout.

Inside what once was another Apartment, Izuku bench pressed 300 Pounds 10 times effortlessly and placed the Barbell back on its holder. Resting five minutes and then repeated. Once he had done three sets, he stood and moved over to the Nautilus Machine. When he finished with the Machine, he stood and exhaled. He had been working out for an hour and he was not even tired. Picking up a pair of padded gloves he stepped over to the Punching Bag. Now it was time to sweat. Pounding the bag relentlessly, he punched the bag hard. Hitting the heavy bag with combinations of punches and kicks. Forty Seven Minutes later, covered with Sweat he removed the Gloves and sat to stretch out his muscles. Finishing, he stood and headed for the Shower. Returning to the Living Part of the Floor to find Katsuki studying the Index Cards intently. Glancing up at him. "Did you have a good workout?" Katsuki asked as he returned to studying the Cards.

"Yes. Jarvis, set a reminder for me to get another 100 Pounds of Barbell Weights." Izuku ordered the AI and it immediately chimed indicating it had set the reminder. Heading for his Room, Izuku put on a pair of Black Jeans and a Dark Blue T-Shirt. He would only wear a Suit when he had to make an appearance at his Company. Which was not very often. His mother complained about running the Multi Billion Dollar Company, but she actually enjoyed it thoroughly and exceeded in the role of CEO and CFO. Stepping out of his room, Katsuki set the Cards down and exhaled.

"Ready to go Deku?" Katsuki asked and Izuku nodded. "Are we taking one of the Cars or let me guess you want to take the Train?" He already knew that Izuku would prefer the Train over one of the AI driven Vehicles in the Garage. Wanting to appear as normal as possible.

"The Train." Izuku replied and Katsuki fell in behind Izuku as they left the Apartment. As they walked towards the Train Station, Katsuki decided to make sure that Izuku did behave himself today.

"Okay Deku, there will be probably several dozen young Girls there to take the Exam. Try not to attract any of them. I think your mother is beginning to get upset with your frequent encounters." Katsuki advised and Izuku shrugged.

"I will try." Izuku said and Katsuki knew it was pointless. At some point several of the Young Girls would become fascinated with him, or one of the Reporters that were there or even one of the Proctors. It was inedible. Izuku had a way of charming a woman without even saying a word. They would either recognize him or because of how he looks he would attract someone to him. Stepping into one of the Train Cars, they headed to where the Exam would be given. Half an Hour Later they arrived. Once inside several young Girls all glanced over at Izuku and Katsuki tried to block the Girls view. Stepping in front of Izuku. To his dismay he could not block all of them. A red haired Proctor almost tripped over chairs to rush over to Izuku, holding an Exam in her hand. She smiled sweetly at Izuku and totally ignored Katsuki.

"Are you here to take the Hero Examination?" The Proctor asked as she continued to smile at Izuku. He nodded and she pointed over at a nearby table. "If you sit there I will administer the Exam to you." Katsuki cleared his throat.

"I am here to take the Exam too." Katsuki said to the Red Haired Woman and she rolled her eyes towards him.

"Okay well another Proctor will bring you the Exam." The Proctor said as she turned back to Izuku. "My name is Emily, what is your name sweetie?" She asked Izuku.

"Izuku Midoriya." Izuku smiled at Emily and she led him over to the table. After he sat down, she sat across from him and leaned over the table to instruct him on what the test involves. Subtly showing off her cleavage to Izuku. Smiling at him as he could not help but look down her chest. Katsuki watched the display and shook his head.

"Geez, within a few minutes of meeting him. She is ready to jump into bed with him. How the fuck does he do that?" Katsuki asked barely audibly, then walked over to another Proctor to get his own Exam. Sitting at another Table he glanced up and was not surprised that three other Female Proctors had joined Izuku at his table. Each one was flirting with Izuku. Katsuki was not worried that Izuku would not be able to complete the Exam in time. he knew more then likely Izuku had completed the Exam five minutes after he opened the Test. Now he was just spending his time talking to three attractive young Woman. Though each one was at least Five Years older then him. Completing his own test, Katsuki handed it to the Proctor and walked over towards Izuku. "Are you done with the Test?" He asked Izuku and the other nodded. "Good we better get back home then." He stated and all four of the Proctors glared at Katsuki, then smiled back at Izuku.

"Yes I better. I thank you for keeping me company while I waited for Kacchan to finish his test." Izuku said to the four Woman and each quickly thrust out a Business Card with their Phone Numbers on them. Izuku took each of them and put them in his pocket.

"You can call me anytime." Emily said as she smiled up at Izuku. "Day or night." She coyly stated and winked at him. The other three said basically the same thing. Taking Izuku's Forearm, Katsuki quickly led Izuku out of the large room. Knowing at some point one of the Four would ask Izuku out and Katsuki wanted to block that from happening. Inko asked him to keep Izuku out of trouble and all four of the Woman were trouble. Outside the Building, he directed Izuku towards the Train Station.

"Give me those Girls Cards." Katsuki ordered Izuku and the other meekly handed them to him. With a minor use of his Quirk, Katsuki incinerated the Cards into ash. Izuku did not even wince or protest. "If your Mother asks, no one propositioned or hit on you today. Understand." He stated and Izuku smiled slightly and nodded. As they walked, Izuku looked about and his eyes focused onto a Young Girl about his age walking towards a Parked Car. He stared at her and he could not take his eyes off her. She had a body that could stop traffic and it appeared it did. For Izuku stopped and could not help but look at the Girl. Her body was spectacular, but what caught his interest was she was absolutely beautiful. Her dark hair was spiked slightly to add to her appeal. Katsuki reached out and tugged at Izuku to continue. But he was routed to the spot as he stared at the vision of absolute perfection.

"Who is that?" Izuku gasped out and Katsuki looked over at the Girl. "She is remarkably Beautiful."

"I do not know. You do know that she is about our age?" Katsuki stated and Izuku nodded. Still watching the Girl as she got in the Car and a driver drove off. Grabbing a nearby Male Proctor. "Who was that in that Black Lexus, the girl that just left?" Katsuki asked the man who turned towards the departing car and then smiled.

"Oh that was Momo Yaoyorozu. She was here to take the Hero Exam." The Proctor informed them and Izuku finally took his eyes off the car that was far down the street. The Proctor left and Izuku turned towards Katsuki.

"I hope I see her again." Izuku said and Katsuki shook his head and frowned.

"Why? So you can charm her into going to bed with you?" Katsuki asked accusingly and Izuku smiled broadly.

"No. I would like to..I do not know. Date her or be her friend or something." Izuku replied and Katsuki liked that he was confused about someone.

In the Lexus, Momo had noticed that a green Haired Boy was staring at her intently. She knew exactly who it was and to her disbelief she liked that Izuku Midoriya stared at her. Her and her friends all had crushes on the young Billionaire Genius and not because he is rich or because he was a Genius. It was because he was just so cute. Smiling she turned back towards the front when she could not see Izuku any longer. Somewhat frustrated with herself for not taking the opportunity to introduce herself to him. Silently hoping to have the chance to see and meet him again sometime in the future. Pulling out her Cell Phone, she began to text her friends telling them who she just saw taking the Hero Exam. Each responded with instant questions about if she met him or not.

Back at the Apartment, Izuku headed for one of his Workshops. He had a lot of work to do on his New Fully Functional Battlesuit Armor. The first three Prototypes stood off to one side. This one was close to perfect. Reaching over he picked up the Comic Book that gave him the idea to construct the Armor. Putting it back down he opened the right Wrist Reinforced Gantlet and carefully began to work on the circuits inside. "Hmm, lets see." Izuku muttered as he completed the work on that sides weapons. The Taser Laser and Impact Blaster was now fully functional. Both would pack quite a wallop against any Villain or Criminal. But both were also non-lethal. None of the Weapons were lethal. All that was left was to complete building the Mini Arch Reactor and once that was done. His Armor would be ready for field testing. That done he would be ready for the Practical Examination in two weeks. His Phone beeped and he picked it up. A text from Mt Lady flashed on the screen.

"WONDERING IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO GO OUT TO DINNER TONIGHT?" The Words said from Yu Takeyama and Izuku smiled, then responded.

"OKAY, WANT TO MEET AT THE SAME RESTAURANT OR SOMEWHERE ELSE?" Izuku typed in, thinking why not. She was not looking for a relationship, just some meaningless sex. She had made that clear last night when she came home with him.

"SAME. AT SIX." Yu Takeyama replied. Izuku sent a reply that he would be there. "GOOD SEE YOU THERE." She replied then signed off. Leaving the Workshop to get ready, Izuku only had an hour and he needed to take another shower before going on a date with her. Not wanting to smell like burnt wiring or sweat.

To be continued:


	2. Chapter 2

My Hero Academia: Armored Sentinel Part 2

**Date Night:**

Arriving at the Astoria, a High Priced Restaurant. Izuku waited outside wearing Black Slacks, a Light Blue Shirt with Tie and a Black Leather Jacket. About as dressed up as he usually got. An Uber SUV pulled up and Yu Takeyama stepped out. Izuku stared in appreciation of how incredible she looked. Yes she looked extremely great in her Costume but now she wore a Black Dress that hugged her figure perfectly. It was low cut and showed her cleavage nicely. Stepping closer to him, she gently kissed him. "Perhaps tonight we can actually eat something before..." Yu smiled not continuing, but he knew exactly what she was hinting at. Last night they had sat in the Booth and before the Menu's arrived she had initiated a kiss, that led to them fondling each other passionately. Within ten minutes, she insisted on leaving and going to his place.

"Yes that would be nice." Izuku said as she placed her right hand on his arm and he escorted her into the Astoria. Due to that he owned half of the Five Star Restaurant and the Hotel, Izuku had an open reservation. Asking for a corner table just in case. Sitting together in the Booth, she took his hand and placed it on her thigh under the table. Izuku began to caress her inner thigh and she smiled with delight. Leaning closer.

"Oh if you keep doing that, I do not think I can wait until after we eat." Yu Takeyama whispered to him as he continued to move his hand upwards on her inner thigh. She spread her legs a few inches, subtly inviting him to caress further upwards. She closed her eyes as he ran his hand up and stopped. Izuku stared at her wide eyed.

"You are not wearing any panties." Izuku whispered in a shocked voice. His finger touching a place where he expected to find fabric of some sort. Instead it encounter her and nothing else. She smiled over at him seductively.

"Nope. Decided on going without tonight." Yu whispered back in a husky voice. Izuku pulled his hand back downwards when a Waiter approached. He handed both a Menu and before Izuku could order. "Uhm Waiter, this order is to go." She stated as she smiled again over at Izuku. Who nodded, placing their orders. Fifteen minutes later, she had the same Uber take them back to her place. Once inside her Apartment, she pulled Izuku into a long kiss. Moving her right leg up against his. Rubbing it up and down his leg. "Let's eat later, I really need this right now." Yu hissed out, putting her and his To Go bags on her Dinning Room Table. Guiding Izuku towards her bedroom. Three Hours later, she smiled up at Izuku as he panted for breath. "That was just what I needed." She commented with a contented smile.

"Happy to oblige." Izuku said down at her and she tightened her arms that encircled him.

"You know if I was the type to want a relationship, I could see myself having one with you. Maybe by the time you are 18 I might want one then." Yu stated moving her head tickling his chest with her blonde hair. "Though in the meantime we can do this if that is alright with you? Well until you find someone to be a real girlfriend that is. I have no intention of stopping you from doing that." She added, wanting him to at least attempt to find someone his own age and have the experience of having a Girlfriend. Then perhaps after and when he got older she might decide to be ready for a relationship. Right now her plans did not include any type of romantic ties. She wanted to be a Hero and have everything that entails. Money and Fame.

"I do not see a problem with that." Izuku replied. "But I do not foresee that happening any time soon. Girls my age are complicated." Yu chuckled and shook her head tickling him again with her hair. In a strange way he liked it.

"Girls your age are not complicated. They just do not know how to be in a relationship yet. What they know of that is from Movies and Fairy Tales. Now Older Women my age on the other hand want Sex and usually without any emotional connection. Meaningless, satisfying Sex." Yu informed him, moving up to be at eye level. "Speaking of Sex, want to go at it again or eat our cold dinner?" She asked as she straddled his lap, facing him. Not waiting for him to answer, she leaned forward and kissed him. Slipping her tongue into his mouth and twirling it around his. He moved his hands upwards and began to fondle her chest. "Sex it is then." She hissed as she reached over to the nightstand and grabbed another Condom.

In the Morning, Izuku used his Watch to summon a Jarvis Driven Car to pick him up. He suspected that his Mother already knew he had spent the night with someone. Not knowing which someone it was. As he left Yu Takeyama's apartment, she informed him that it would be best that they not hook up again for a couple of days. Otherwise they both might get the idea that they were in some type of Relationship and neither wanted that. For one his Mother would not approve of him being romantically involved with someone 6 years older then him. Sex was fine as long as he used a condom and the chance of an accident not occurring. Arriving at home, he wondered how much trouble he was in. He forgot to call and tell his Mother that he was spending the night with Yu Takeyama. Though he barely had much time during the night to find his Phone and call. Another thing about Women Yu's age, they wanted Sex repeatedly with barely any rest periods. Jarvis pulled into the Private Secure Garage and Izuku made his way up to the Apartment via the Elevator and as he entered the Apartment. His Mother was waiting. "Well young Man, where have you been all night?" Then before he could answer she held up her right hand. "Never mind, I do not want to know. I suspect it was with one of those Women that you have been with or it is someone else." Inko said then exhaled sharply. "I should punish you, but what is the point. It is not like you can help it." Turning she gestured onto the Table. He picked up the Signed Contracts and smiled.

"You were able to buy Tanaka." Izuku glanced over the Contract of Sales and his eyes fell onto the amount that IM Industries just Paid for the failing Company. "Not bad Mom. 58 Million. Now all we have to do is start the remodeling and upgrades to their systems. After that the Factory can start Mass Producing the Micro Chips." He said as he flipped the pages, checking over the details completely.

"How much will that cost to do that?" Inko asked not really concerned. If Izuku believes or calculated that once the Chips were produced. The net profits would more then cover the costs. Then after that it was all profit. Izuku blinked and within seconds had the answer.

"About 20 Million and the upgrades will take at least a Month. Monday Morning contact the Employees and give them the Month off with pay. When they come back have Technical Support start their training so they can begin production." Izuku informed his Mother and she nodded with approval. It was well known among those that worked for IM Industries, Izuku took care of his Employees. He gave Christmas Bonuses and the Employees were treated extremely well. As if they were part of an extended family. Inko followed her Son's belief that a happy Employee was a productive Employee. Now the Employees of Tanaka Technologies were IM Employees with all of the benefits that went with that.

"Well you look terrible and tired. Go take a nap, I will have Jarvis wake you at noon." Inko ordered and Izuku inhaled then did as he was told. "Oh and from now on Young Man, when you have any of your escapades. You have them here." She stated firmly and he nodded. She knew she could not stop him from being with any of those assorted women, but she wanted know he was safe and at home. Thankfully all the rooms were sound proof when the doors were shut. She did not want to hear any of those Women in the midst of having sex. It would be totally disturbing on so many levels. Making sure he did as he was told, she picked up her Cell Phone and relayed the Orders to the Production Manager of what was Tanaka Technologies and now was another IM Industries Factory. Once she was done, she took out her Laptop and began to go over the Employee Records. Making sure that there was not any problems with them.

Awakening at Noon, Izuku climbed out of his bed and took a shower. He still felt tired, but he felt better. Finding his Mother reading over Employee records, he went to his Workshop to begin construction on the Mach 6 Arch Mini Reactor. Placing Binocular Glasses on, he started the detailed work of assembling the device. This would take at least a day to create and once it was done. His Armor would have it's power source. A rechargeable Source of energy that would make his Armor ready for Field Testing. Not noticing the time or that someone entered he almost jumped off his seat when Katsuki spoke. "You know Deku, the next time you disappear for the night I am going to kick your ass." Katsuki said angrily, flopping down on the love seat couch that was against the far wall. "Your Mother yelled at me for half an hour after she came home and I had no idea where you took off to." He informed Izuku.

"Sorry Kacchan. I went out with Yu Takeyama and ended up in her apartment." Izuku said as he concentrated on the delicate wiring of the Arch Reactor. Katsuki exhaled sharply.

"You fucked her again didn't you?" Katsuki asked with slight admiration. He had to admit that Yu Takeyama or Mt Lady was extremely attractive. Izuku nodded not actually looking up as he soldered a wire the size of a human hair into the device. "You going to fuck her again." Izuku nodded again. "Figures." Then Katsuki smiled. "So you giving up on the idea of starting something with Momo Yoayorozu. Possibly something not as seeded as what you have with any of these older Women? "Now I do not know much about girls, but I do know if you get involved with her. You cannot continue fucking others on the side. Normally a Girl wants loyalty." " He asked and Izuku stopped working. He had not thought of her name in the last five minutes and the mere mention of the Girls name caused him to loose his concentration.

"No." Then Izuku slumped and shook his head. "I do not know. I cannot stop thinking about her and you know that is a problem for me. Stupid Eidetic memory sometimes it is a curse." Izuku complained as the memory of the exotically beautiful girl entered his mind and he could make out every detail of her. How the sun made her so perfect in its light. The way her hair barely moved in the gentle breeze and her dark piercing dark eyes. Exhaling he closed his own eyes and tried to return his concentration on the Arch Reactor. At that moment Katsuki knew he had to somehow get the two of them together, even if it is only meeting her. So that Izuku might stop being a hound dog and have a normal relationship with a girl his own age. With a determination, Izuku went back to work. Katsuki reached over and picked up a nearby Comic Book and his eyes widened. He never realized how much influence the Comic had on Izuku.

"Fuck a Duck!" Katsuki declared as he flipped through the Comic Book titled IRON MAN. "Deku I never realized. Hell you even created an IA with the exact same name as in here." He said brandishing the Comic Book in the air as he noticed other similarities, including the Armor that stood in the Corner. It looked almost like the Comic Book version, except it was Dark Blue with Black highlights here and there. "Aren't you worried that Stan Lee or Marvel will sue you once you come out wearing that thing?" Izuku turned in his chair and shrugged his shoulders.

"Nope. I made a lot of changes on how it looks and how it functions. Also I already talked to Legal and as long as I do not call myself IRON MAN or WAR MACHINE. Then I am safe from any lawsuits." Izuku turned back to what he was working on as Katsuki continued to flip through the Comic Book. Wanting to also remark that Izuku was a lot like the TONY STARK character in that he was a playboy much like STARK was. Deciding that it was just a coincidence. Since Izuku had been active at least two years before actually seeing the Comic Book. At 14, Izuku had his first sexual encounter with an 18 year old senior from school. Stacy Owens from the United States, an exchange student who had the morals of a Billy Goat. There were rumors in School that she was having sex with one of the Teachers and after she had sex with Izuku. Those rumors were later verified when the Teacher accosted Izuku in the Hallway of the School and told the younger man to stay away from his Girlfriend. Which led to the Teacher being Fired over the incident. It also came out that Stacy was not as big of a slut as portrayed. Including Izuku she only had sex with two others. The Teacher and one in the United States. Women did not start to flock to Izuku until he reached 16.

"Are you done with that yet?" Katsuki asked as Izuku continued to work on the small palm sized device. Shaking his head negatively, Izuku inhaled softly.

"Almost. At this point if I do something wrong. It could burn out and I would have to start all over. I am about to install the surge protection micro transmitter." Izuku informed him as he picked up a tiny flat plastic and metal chip. It was no bigger then the tip of a metal screw. With sure steady right hand he placed it within the device and then soldered it into place. Attaching about forty hair sized wires into it. Leaning back Izuku finally breathed. "Done." Closing the top cover, he touched a small activator and the Arch Reactor illuminated from the core. A barely heard hum indicated that it was powering up. "Right now this Mach 6 Arch Reactor could provide electrical power for a city block for a month." He informed Katsuki and the other stared marveling over what that meant.

"That is a lot of power." Katsuki gasped out as Izuku stood and installed it in the Armor. The Battlesuit began to hum.

"Jarvis download your program into the Armor." Izuku ordered and the AI did as it was told. "Once fully integrated begin diagnostics." Waiting the time for the advanced AI to complete the systems check of the Armor. Different sections of the Armor moved and clicked back into place. While Jarvis checked and rechecked the Armor to make sure that it was functional and operational.

"Diagnostics completed. All Systems within Operational Guidelines." Jarvis said from within the Armor. Stepping up to it, Izuku smiled. His first Battlesuit was done. This was not a prototype, but an actual combat ready suit that would make him a match for almost all the Villains and Heroes.

"Jarvis, now that I have completed the first operational Battlesuit. Are you able to produce them with the Automation Construction Assembly in Workshop 3?" Izuku asked and Jarvis conducted a scan of both. The workshop and the Armor.

"Affirmative. Should also be able to upgrade and enhance all other designs upon request." Jarvis stated and Izuku smiled broadly. He would not have to hand make the Armor after this. Jarvis could make them within a few days and improve them over time.

"All that is left is for me to field test it. Make sure everything works." Izuku said as he touched his watch and the Armor opened up in the front. Stepping back into it, the Armor merged around Izuku and the Helmet clicked over his head. "How does it look?" Katsuki stared at the Mechanical Armor and he smiled.

"Menacing. So what are you going to do now?" Katsuki asked and Izuku walked with heavy armored steps towards the center of the room. Moving slow and steady until he got used to moving about in the Armor.

"Field Tests. I have to make sure everything works within acceptable guidelines. Then after making some adjustments, I should be ready for the Practical Exam next week." Izuku said bending slightly and swinging his arms back and forth. Heading to the roof, Izuku engaged the Silica Metal Mesh Wings from his arms attached to his waist. Unlike the Comic Book, Izuku discovered that while in flight it was necessary to have some type of stabilization otherwise it was like trying to guide a missile without rotor fins. The Thrusters were designed much like the Harrier Jet. Taking to the air, Izuku flew about above the nearby Park. Just high enough to clear the trees and if there was a malfunction he would be able to survive the twenty or thirty foot fall. Thirty Minutes later, Izuku had Jarvis conduct another diagnostic check and with that done. He flew higher and headed for a isolated area that he had his mother purchase two months ago. At one time it was a failed Camping Ground. Now it was his testing area. Landing somewhat awkwardly almost falling on his ass. Izuku stumbled a couple of steps. "Going to have to get used to landing." He muttered. Then began to test all of the functions of his New Armor. Once completed he did a rundown. "Okay, with the Strength Enhancement I am 22.5 times stronger, the Taser Lasers are good to go as is the Impact Blasters. Heads-up display is working perfectly. All that is left is to test this thing in a real situation. I guess that will have to wait until an actual event happens." Izuku said as he had Jarvis also do a rundown of the systems, to make sure he was right about all of the Field Tests.

Checking the time, he once again flew back into the air and headed for home. Flying over a residential area he used the scanner to look down at the yards and to his delight he spotted Momo Yoayorozu. She was outside kneeling by a Flower Bed, pulling weeds. Hovering a good two hundred feet in the air, Izuku admired what he saw. With an exhale he decided to stop being a pervert. Coming down he landed ten feet from her and to his relief he did not stumble. She immediately turned towards him in shock. Taking several steps away from him. "It is alright. My name is Izuku Midoriya and I was..well I was flying with my new Battlesuit Armor that I built and well I saw you and decided to stop and say hello." Izuku quickly explained stammering and then disengaged himself from the Armor. Momo giggled lightly as she put a hand over her mouth containing her small smile of mirth.

"Pleased to meet you Izuku Midoriya. I am Momo Yoayorozu. You were at the Written Exam today right?" Momo asked as she introduced herself. She remembered seeing Izuku staring at her and at first she wondered if she should be flattered or repulsed. Almost all of the Gossip Magazines and Television Shows indicate that Izuku Midoriya was a playboy who bedded any Woman that caught his fancy. She had even seen the new one where he had his one real hand all over Mt Lady. As the two kissed and fondled each other in a Restaurant.

"Yes I was. I want to be a Hero even though my Quirk is Ultra Level Intelligence." Izuku stated and Momo smiled at him.

"So do I. My Quirk is Creation. I can create anything that I know the Molecular Structure of a non-biological object." Momo said and Izuku considered what that meant.

"That would mean you also are highly intelligent to be able to be that familiar with the Molecular Structures of objects." Izuku said clearly impressed that she not only was extremely beautiful, but she had some intelligence as well. They both stood there for several minutes and finally Izuku spoke, to break the uncomfortable silence. "What School are you hoping to attend?" He asked and Momo continued to smile.

"The UA. I have a recommendation to attend the UA." Momo replied, causing Izuku to look at her confused. Ones with Recommendations did not have to take the Written Test or the Practical. "I took the Written Test to make sure that no one believes that my Father used his wealth to get me in. What I have heard you could easily buy your way in as well. So why did you take the Written Test?" She asked and Izuku shrugged.

"Probably the same reason you took it. Yes I plan on using my Wealth to make myself a Hero. But I will not use it to surpass someone that works hard to get accepted. i want to be accepted because I am capable." Izuku said and Momo nodded with approval. Moving over to a nearby bench they sat and talked for about an hour and finally as it began to get dark. Izuku stood and with regret. "i better get back, or my Mother will think I am out misbehaving." He explained as she held out her hand, he shook it. "I really hope to see you at the UA." Izuku let go of her hand and made no attempt to push his luck with her yet. Wanting if possible to have a relationship with Momo. Even if it is just as friends.

"I do too. The Practical is a week away. Would you like to come by tomorrow and we can go over some of my Molecular Formulas. Perhaps you could help me discover why some of them are not working." Momo said to him as she followed him over to his Armor. Izuku smiled and nodded.

"I would like that." Izuku said as he stepped back into his Armor.

"Good, come by around noon and we will have lunch. I am sure my Father would love to meet you. After all he is an investment Banker and he has been trying to meet you for about two years now." Momo told him. Izuku gave a short laugh, he had been approached by over a thousand different Investment Bankers over the years, along with Stock Brokers and Lawyers. All wanting to invest or profit from his wealth. With a small nod, Izuku activated his Armor and flew into the air before he made a fool of himself or did something that would ruin his chances with Momo. Smiling happily as he flew towards home. Momo watched him leave and smiled just as broadly. Taking out her phone to alert her friends that she had a date with Izuku tomorrow. She would not actually state that it was a date. Not to him or to her parents. It was more like two potential UA students getting together to discuss Molecular Structures. She did worry that her Father would not be completely thrilled that Izuku was coming to see her tomorrow. It was a delicate balance. Her Father would want to talk to Izuku, but he would not like that Izuku was a boy coming to spend time with his little girl. She smiled as she went to tell her Parents.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

My Hero Academia: Armored Sentinel Part 3

**Saturday:**

After telling his Mother that he was meeting someone socially, Izuku had Jarvis drive him to the Yoayorozu residence. It took longer then when he flew in his Armor, but at the moment Jarvis was conducting a complete dismantle and reconstruction of the Armor to make sure that everything was functioning exactly as it should be. Before leaving he made it perfectly clear to his Mother that he hoped to be Momo's friend and nothing more. Arriving at the Iron Gate with a big Y on it, Izuku moved over to the intercom and announced his presence to those inside. The Gate opened and his Car drove up the Driveway. Momo was waiting just outside the door. Before he could even get out of the Car. "I am so sorry about what is about to happen." Momo blurted out, glancing back at the house.

"What is going to happen?" Izuku asked as Momo exhaled sharply wincing slightly.

"My Father really wants to meet you. But he is not too thrilled that we will be hanging out together. He believes that all boys are after one thing and due to...well you know." Momo hinted towards the Gossip Columns that indicated just how much a Playboy Izuku could be like. "He thinks that is the only reason you want to see me." She told him and he shook his head.

"My Mother told me that me being so active one day would cause me problems later." Izuku stated wondering if he just blew his chances with Momo. Though he wanted to get to know her first and perhaps sometime in the future have a meaningful relationship with her. What pleased him immensely was she did not look repulsed that he had been with so many older women. She smiled.

"Well my Father will probably be pleasant one moment and stern the next. Just warning you." Momo led him inside and he was immediately confronted by a Large Man with a bushy black mustache. He glared down one second and smiled the next.

"Welcome Mister Midoriya." Her Father said then glowered at him. "Keep your hands off my Daughter! I am warning you, no funny business. I have read and heard that you have a tendency to love em and leave em. I have no intention of hearing you have done something with Momo to add a notch to your six shooter." He said sternly as he stopped smiling at Izuku.

"Dad! You promised." Momo protested as she felt her face begin to redden. Izuku shook his head negatively.

"I would not do that Sir. I am hoping that me and Momo might become friends. I could use a friend that is intelligent enough to talk to that understands some of the concepts that I have envisioned." Izuku explained and Momo smiled, liking hearing that. Her Father was only partially impressed or convinced.

"Well I am only warning you. If I hear that you are lying, I do not care how rich you are I will use every method I can think of to make you regret it." Her Father stated then walked away in a huff. With a small smile on his face. Secretly he would not mind if Izuku Midoriya and his Daughter became romantically involved. As long as it was something long lasting not just another fling that Midoriya was noted for. Leading Izuku towards the large Library, she quickly closed the door.

"Thankfully my Father totally forgot to ask you about your Company Buying Tanaka Technologies. He had a minute financial interest in them." Momo commented, then exhaled in relief. 'So do you like my Library?" She asked and Izuku glanced about. He preferred accessing information on his Computer, but he knew of others that preferred books. Momo appeared to be one of those.

"Yes it is quite impressive." Izuku replied walked over and picking up a nearby book. "Molecular Atoms and Formulas." He read the cover.

"I use that one a lot. That is the problem, I do not think that the calculations are correct so I am unable to make anything with Molecular Structures." Momo told him as he opened the book and began to thumb through it. Flipping the pages so fast that Momo thought he was just glancing at the pages. Once he finished five minutes later, he blinked.

"Most of them are incorrect. Whoever did the Mathematics did not account for the variation of Deviations within the Structures." Izuku said and saw her confusion. "I have an Eidetic Memory and I can read about 5000 words a minute." He stated and she was thoroughly impressed. "If you would like I can correct them?" He asked and she nodded. As he sat down, took a pen and began to make the corrections. She sat across from him.

"Can I ask you a question?" Momo inquired as he worked diligently on one formula and then went to another. He nodded. "Is it true that you...uhm. Dated Mandalay and Pixie Bob from the Pussycats? You see I am kind of a fan of them." She blurted out and he stopped, looking up at her. He did not want to lie.

"Yes I dated them both. Not at the same time. But I did spend time with both of them." Izuku replied solemnly as he peered back at the formulas. He hoped that she did not think badly of him. She surprised him as she leaned closer.

"What were they like? I mean did you talk about some of their missions?" Momo asked and Izuku shook his head. He did not want to tell her that mostly all he did with both of them was spend a couple of nights first with Mandalay and then a few days later with Pixie Bob. Having intense and passionate sex with both of them. Definitely not wanting to tell Momo that Pixie Bob was a bit of a freak in that department.

"We actually never really talked about their Missions or anything like that. They both were more interested in other things at the time." Izuku informed her and Momo took the hint. She blushed and was tempted to ask if he did have sex with them. Then decided that she did not want to know. A few hours later after finishing reviewing all of the Books that Momo used to reference for her Creations. Izuku placed the fifth book on the stack. "There now anything you create will not break down and actually work." He said and Momo smiled with gratitude. If she had done that it would take her weeks to do one book. Not five in less then three hours.

"Hey it is almost 2 PM and I said something about lunch. Shall we adjourn to the Kitchen and see if Martha the Cook has anything good?" Momo suggested and Izuku nodded. Leading him to the large kitchen, they found a small stack of sandwiches. While they ate they talked about both of their plans on attending the AU Hero School. After eating, it was time for Izuku to head home. He had to check on Jarvis's progress on rebuilding his Armor. At the door, she touched his right forearm. "Izuku you told my Father you want to be my friend. I would like that. Can I have your Phone Number so that we can talk whenever we want?" She asked and Izuku nodded. Giving her his phone Number and she did the same.

'Would you like to come by for a visit at my home sometime? See my Workshops and have a look at some of my working concepts." Izuku asked her and Momo nodded.

"I cannot until next Friday. I have a some research to do in perpetration for the Practicals in eight days. But I can come by on Friday, say about noon." Momo replied and after he gave her the address he left. Pleased that he had a new friend that eventually could become something more. Momo watched the Black Lincoln Luxury Car drive down out the Gate. Seeing that there was no driver, she wondered how Izuku was doing that. She had not noticed when he arrived that there was no driver. She decided ask him in a couple hours when she called him.

Returning home, Izuku's phone began to ring and when he looked at the caller ID he grimaced. It was Mandalay. Answering the Phone. "Hello Mandalay." He said and she immediately replied.

"Hi Izuku. I am coming to the City Tomorrow and was wondering if you would like to get together?" Mandalay said with a bit of excitement in her voice and Izuku suspected that she was hinting for another encounter that involved the two of them in a Hotel Room. He began to ponder the situation. It only took half a second and he had thought it completely over. He and Momo were not involved yet, so there was not really a problem if he did spend a few delightful hours with Mandalay.

"Sure. Why not. Where would you like to meet at?" Izuku asked and Mandalay sounded extremely pleased.

"I should be at the Plaza Hotel about 3 or 3:30 PM. Let's meet in the Lobby then and decide what to do then." Mandalay suggested.

"Okay. See you then." Izuku replied and after saying goodbye, he hung up. Hoping that he was right not to be concerned that it might cause some type of problem. Deciding to make sure, he dialed Momo and after answering about the Artificial Intelligence he was somewhat reluctant to tell her about his date with the older Mandalay. Then he slowly told her.

"So you are going out with Mandalay tomorrow." Momo repeated and Izuku began to regret telling her. But he wanted to be fully honest with Momo in case their friendship resulted into something grander later.

"Is that a problem. I mean I have already gone out with her before and if it is a problem I an always just cancel?" Izuku asked hoping that she would not be repulsed or upset about him going out with the Older Mandalay and the fact that he would probably end up in a Hotel Room with her having sex.

"Not really. Any chance you could get me an autograph?" Momo asked as she smiled. Then realized he could not see her. "It is alright Izuku. We are going to try to be friends right. That means that if you want to date someone, you do not have to ask me for permission." Then she smiled evilly. "It is the same with me. If I want to go out with someone, then I am not going to ask you if it is alright." She told him and she was pleased to hear him inhale sharply. Izuku had not thought of that. He wanted to eventually date Momo and be in a relationship with her. But he also did not want to rush into something with her. Not until they both knew each other better and it would be mutually acceptable to them.

"Okay." Izuku said and then changed the subject quickly so that he did not hear that she was seeing someone else. They talked for about an hour and after Izuku was not sure if he should go out with Mandalay or not. Then decided to since he already agreed.

**Sunday Afternoon:**

Arriving at the Plaza Hotel, Izuku entered and went to sit down in the lobby. When Mandalay stepped through the Double Doors, he instantly did not regret his decision to see her again. He had to admit for a Woman almost twice his age, she was extremely attractive. She smiled and waved at him. Standing he moved towards her. Before he could say hello, she put her arms around his waist and pulled him closer to her. Latching her lips onto his. Breathing hard out of her nose as she kissed him roughly. Parting slightly she smiled. "I missed that. It has been quite awhile since I kissed someone like that." Mandalay admitted, not telling him that it also had been awhile since she had sex. She would not mind skipping going to dinner or anything else, head for her Hotel Room and order Room Service in a few hours. Izuku smiled and kept his arms around her as she did the same.

"So what brings you to the City?" Izuku asked, suspecting he knew the reason. Mandalay had just told him that it had been awhile since she was with someone. But he hoped that was not the only reason she came.

"Principle Nezu of the UA Hero School wants to have a meeting to discuss about using the Pussycat Camp as a training ground for future students." Mandalay replied then smiled. "Seeing you again is a bonus for me being here." She stated. "Let me go check in at the Front Desk then we can go out. Not unless you want to just go upstairs and spend some alone time together." She asked and Izuku shrugged. Taking his hand she walked towards the Front Desk and then led him to the Elevators.

In the Evening, Izuku peered over at the smiling, naked Mandalay. She could not help but smile. He had satisfied her completely, all five times. "Feel better?" Izuku asked and Mandalay nodded.

"Oh yes. Much better. I missed this so much. You know if you were a few years older, say about ten years. I could easily take you back to the Pussycat Camp and do this more often." Mandalay said as she stopped smiling. Once again regretting that she had just had sex with someone almost half her age. Though those regrets vanished almost instantly, because how good she felt. Izuku Midoriya was young, but he was exceptional fuck. Even Pixie Bob commented positively about her time with Izuku after she and Mandalay returned to camp. They both discussed their time with Izuku and were extremely pleased with the encounter. "What time do you have to go home?" She asked not wanting him to leave yet. She was comfortable and would not mind having him here for a few more hours. Knowing he could not stay the night. The last time he did, his Mother threw a fit and threatened to not allow Izuku to ever see her again. Glancing over at the clock.

"Another hour and I have to head for home." Izuku told her and Mandalay exhaled sharply. It was no where near enough time for them to go again.

"I am leaving on Tuesday to return to the Camp. Any chance we can get together tomorrow. Same time and hopefully have the same thing?" Mandalay asked and Izuku smiled and nodded. He had to admit, even though Mandalay was so much older. She was a sexual piranha. He could fuck her for hours and it was like she was never totally satisfied. Wanting as many times as physically possible. As he was about to rise, she once again latched her lips onto his and kissed him passionately. Not really wanting him to go, but did not want to endure his Mothers Wrath again. "See you tomorrow then. Thank you for this." She said as he dressed and left.

Walking out of the Plaza, Izuku had an overwhelming urge to turn around and rejoin Mandalay in her Hotel Bed. He could not understand why no one ever became involved with Mandalay. She was attractive and sexy. But she never seemed to find the right one to be with her on a permanent basis. Gaining permission from his Mother, Izuku returned Monday and was allowed to stay the night. Spending half the late afternoon and most of the night having sex with Mandalay. Upon Tuesday Morning, he awoke and as he opened his eyes he saw Mandalay's smiling face as she lay next to him. "I really enjoyed seeing you again Izuku. I hope that we might get together again sometime in the Future." Mandalay said to him as she reached up and touched his face tenderly with her right hand. "Oh I should warn you. If Pixie comes for a visit and she probably will since I did so be careful. She is at the age that she wants a Mate and Children. As irrational as she is right now, she might decide that you are perfect for that." Mandalay told him and Izuku smiled at her.

"Thanks for the warning." Izuku said to her and Mandalay leaned closer and kissed him. They had only another four hours and she would be leaving to go back to the Pussycat Camp. Though at that moment she considered remaining for another day. Wanting to stay in the bed with Izuku and have several more encores of what they had done for the past 18 hours. She knew Izuku had the stamina to keep doing her for several more hours. Truth be told she would not mind that at all. But if she did not leave soon, she would not for at least a week and she had to go home. Koda would not understand why she stayed away for so long.

"Perhaps sometime you might come visit me at the Camp. I would really like that." Mandalay suggested then shook her head. "No actually that might not be a good idea. Pixie would be upset that I would monopolize your time and she would want equal or more time with you." She stated and leaned forward for another kiss. Reaching down to imitate one more time.

At 10 AM, Izuku climbed stiffly into the back seat of the same Lincoln Luxury Car that had brought him and he headed for home. He and Mandalay said their farewells at the front entrance of the Plaza Hotel and it took about twenty minutes. Leaning back in the seat, he felt a wave of exhaustion come over him. He had not slept much since yesterday. Spending most of the night having continuous pleasurable sex with Mandalay. It had been wonderful and he still could hear her moans of ecstasy. Verbally and thanks to her Quirk inside his mind as well. Arriving at the Parking Garage, he wobbled as he got out of the Car and headed for his and his Mothers Apartment. Stumbling into his room, he laid down and instantly fell asleep. Not waking up until his Mother shook him. "So did you have a nice visit with Mandalay?" Inko asked as she scowled down at her tired son.

"Yes." Izuku replied then yawned. He did not go into details because his mother basically did not want to know about him and Mandalay. But he remembered the whole experience and he really enjoyed it. Pulling out a piece of paper, he flopped it onto the dresser.

"What is that?" His Mother Inko asked and Izuku shrugged, smiling.

"An autograph for a new Friend of Mine." Izuku replied and then stood and headed for the Bathroom. He really needed a shower. He knew he did not smell pleasant. Taking a very long shower, he let the warm water pelt his skin and revitalize himself. It took him several days to recover from the time with Mandalay and as he only halfheartedly worked on his Armor and other Projects. When he finally did recover, he could not help but feel a little guilty for spending so much time with Mandalay. He wanted to have a relationship with Momo eventually. Something not like what he seemed to have with older Women. Truth be told he really liked Momo and wondered if perhaps he had fallen for her. It was a ridiculous notion of Love at First Sight. But that was what it felt like. But he still wanted to take it slow and get to know her fully. Not wanting to take the chance that he would somehow screw it up. With that he made a decision. He would try to no longer have meaningless sex with anyone and focus on eventually being in a meaningful relationship with Momo.

Friday came slowly for Izuku. He spoke a couple of times with Momo on the phone and on Friday he waited impatiently outside his Apartment Building with Katsuki. "What time is it now Kacchan?" Izuku asked staring down the street hoping to see Momo's Car approaching.

"Two minutes after the last time you asked, Deku." Katsuki replied laughing at how nervous Izuku was. "You know I have never seen you like this with anyone else before." He stated with approval. Liking that Izuku was not being with someone older then him.

"Well i really like Momo and I have not seen her in almost a week." Izuku said as he glared down the street again. Not seeing her Car, he began to pace back and forth.

'You did talk to her on the Phone six times and even Video Skyped with her twice. You know that counts as seeing her." Katsuki commented and Izuku shook his head negatively.

"Not really, I want to actually see her face to face. It is not the same as over the Computer." Izuku said and then perked up. Seeing Momo's Chauffeur driven Car approaching. "There she is." He became excited at the prospect of seeing Momo again.

"Calm down Deku. If you act to anxious she might think you are weird. Though you are weird, but you do not want her to think that. Not until she really knows how strange you really are." Katsuki said laughing again as Izuku winced and wiped his hands on his pants. As the Black Car came closer. "Well have a good time Deku, I am going to head for home. I need to prepare for Monday and the Practical Exam." With that Katsuki walked away leaving Izuku to greet and be with Momo. He hoped that it would work out between them. Katsuki did not like that Izuku had relations with all those older women. It was demented that the Older Women wanted Izuku so badly. His friend needed to be in a relationship with someone his own age. A normal one. Not one based on Sex.

Greeting Momo, Izuku held the door open to the Apartment Building. Once inside he led her upstairs and showed her all of his Workshops, the Computer Library and the Gymnasium. Finishing at the Living Apartment that he and his Mother occupied. "Sit and I will get us a drink." Stepping over to the Refrigerator. "My Mother is at IM Industries and will be home in about three hours." He told Momo as he removed two cans of Soda. She took the Orange Soda and opened it. Looking about the Living room with curiosity. To her it looked like a normal Apartment. No big extravagant items could be seen.

"You know this place looks like a normal Apartment, like someone would have that does not have a lot of Money." Momo commented and Izuku shrugged.

"Well me and my Mom like to keep grounded. Not to flashy. The only really huge improvement is that Jarvis the Artificial Intelligence is wired into every room, with speakers and sensors." Izuku explained and Momo glanced up at a small camera in the ceilings corner.

"I read somewhere that he is the most advanced Computer Artificial Intelligence Program ever conceived." Momo said and Izuku nodded.

"Jarvis identify Momo as friend and recognize. Allow for level 2 access." Izuku commanded and the soothing voice responded.

"Affirmative. Momo Yoayorozu is recognized as a Friend and has level 2 status." Jarvis said from one of the Speakers. "Do you require anything Mistress Momo?" Momo had several questions but decided to ask only one.

"Where are you Jarvis? I mean where is your program housed?" Momo asked and she glanced towards outside the Apartment.

"My Program is currently within the Main Computer and has supplemental Locations within IM Industries, all Vehicles that are driven by me and Master Izuku's Armored Battlesuits" Jarvis replied and then turned on the Television in the Living Room. Projecting the locations on the screen.

"Jarvis that is enough for now. Please give us some privacy." Izuku ordered and Momo glanced at him with some minor concern that he wanted privacy to possibly try to seduce her into doing something sorted. Secretly she would not mind, she really liked Izuku and wondered what it would be like to kiss him. After Jarvis acknowledged the Order. Izuku turned towards Momo. "He can be a little low winded and monopolize the conversation if I allow him." He told her and then gestured towards the couch. "Want to talk a bit?" He asked. Momo smiled and nodded. Talking about this or that, Momo was disappointed that Izuku did not try anything. After meeting his Mother and staying for supper. Izuku escorted her back to the Front of the Apartment Building.

"I had a really nice time." Momo said as she waited for her ride to arrive. Shuffling her feet nervously, she stared down at the ground. "Izuku can I ask you something?" He nodded so she swallowed the dryness in her throat. "I thought you asked me to come here so perhaps we could do something else." She slowly looked up at him.

"No. Like I said I want to be your friend." Izuku replied and Momo smiled gingerly. "Truth be told I would like to eventually, but I want to get to know you first." He informed her and her smile grew larger.

"I think I would like that too. Maybe we try going out together socially." Momo suggested and Izuku's eyes widened then contracted.

"Do you mean like a date?" Izuku asked and Momo nodded.

"There is no way we will do anything like what you have been doing with those older Women. But yes a date." Momo told Izuku and he smiled broadly.

"Sounds great." Izuku said happily, willing to wait forever if it meant that he could have a normal relationship with Momo. He was actually tired of being a plaything to the Older Women. Even though it was fun and the Sex was outstanding. He wanted to be with someone that actually liked him and not because he gave them sexual pleasure.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

My Hero Academia: Armored Sentinel Part 4

**Home:**

Today was Saturday, which was his and Momo's first actual date. Izuku thought it funny that he actually felt nervous. All they had planned was to go to the National Hero Museum and tour the newest Exhibits. Paintings, Sculptures and other International Art that highlighted Heroic Deeds conducted by the Heroes. He still had two hours before meeting Momo at the Entrance of the Museum. His Mother waited at the Dinning Room Table, she had told him earlier she wanted to discuss a recent development within what was once Tanaka Technologies. It seemed that the Contract Construction Company that was hired to do the work, was purposely causing delays to the Remodel and Upgrades. His Mother wanted to fire the Company and select another that was not trying to charge more for work. He had to consider all avenues of the positive and negatives of doing as she wants to do. That and try to select another Company to do the work in time for the Factory to begin Production. Stepping out of his room, he at down across his Mother. "My you look nice." Inko said as she then became concerned. "You are not going to do your usual with Momo are you? She is a really nice girl and extremely sweet. I would hate it that you break the girls heart." Izuku shook his head negatively.

"No Mom. I am not going to do that anymore. I really like Momo and hope to have something special with her, so I am not going to go out with anyone else." Izuku declared and smiled.

"Not even Mandalay or Mt Lady?" Inko asked, knowing that Izuku had a real serious thing for the two older Women. Especially Mandalay. He seemed to lose all his willpower when he went out with Mandalay. When she came for visits, Izuku would trip over backwards to be with her. Inko did not like it that the Woman that was almost twice his age wanted him just as badly. Staying for several days and by the time Izuku returned home, he was thoroughly exhausted. As if they spent the whole time having continuous sex.

"No not even Mandalay or Mt Lady." Izuku replied, he had already sent a Text Message to Mt Lady telling her that he could no longer go out with her. Mandalay he just could not bring himself to send the Text or even call her. When he closed his eyes he instantly could remember how wonderful it was when he was with her. Perhaps that is the reason he was so attracted to Momo. In some regards Momo reminded him of Mandalay. But there was something else about Momo that made him want to have something better with her. Inko smiled, she liked hearing that her Son would not be with both of the Older Women anymore. It was giving her worry lines that at some point, he might become totally infatuated with any of them. The closest and the one that worried her the most was Mandalay. She often wondered if she could handle it, if Izuku had become more romantically involved with the Older Woman. Knowing or suspecting at some point Izuku might fall in love with Mandalay and want to marry her.

"That is wonderful Izuku. Now we need to discuss what to do about the Styler Construction Contractors?" Inko moved the conversation onto the current problem she was having. If production of the Micro Chips are to begin on schedule, something had to be done soon. Otherwise there would be at least another Month delay. That could cost IM Industries Millions of Dollars each day.

"Let me think about it today and I will tell you my decision later on how to handle this." Izuku replied, his mind not really concentrating on problems with some Construction Company. Right now he was anxiously waiting to spend time with Momo. Standing he made his way to the door. "I think I will go to the Museum and wait for her." He said as his Mother chuckled glancing at the Clock.

"Izuku she won't be there for at least another Hour and a Half." Inko stated shaking her head. Thinking it funny that Izuku was so nervous and anxious to go on a date with someone. He never was like this with any of those Older Women. She hoped that this was a good sign that perhaps he would finally have a normal relationship with someone. Stepping into the Production Workshop, he went to the Monitor to check the Status of his reconstructed Armor. He was still impatient to get to the Museum, but wanted to ensure that Jarvis had completed the rebuild. Looking at the Monitor he smiled. The Armor was all set to go and according to another screen, Jarvis was 40 Percent into creating another set of Armor. With a completion time scheduled for Monday Evening. The new one would be 12 Percent stronger and more powerful then the original. Leaving he headed for the Garage and decided to take the Escalade. It had a DVD Player in the backseat, so he could watch a Movie while he waited for Momo to arrive.

To say that Momo was nervous was an understatement, she stood in front of a Mirror in her Bathroom and tried valiantly to get her hair to look just right. For some reason it picked today of all days not to cooperate. Using some strawberry scented hair gel, she once again tried to get it to perk up to how she liked it. Deciding it was good enough. She rechecked herself in the Mirror, placing her hands on her breasts and moved them so that the right amount of cleavage could be seen. She wanted to look sexy, but not too sexy. Just enough to impress not slutty. Somewhere in between. Looking downward, she smiled. Her blue jeans were close to be skin tight and the V-Neck Short Sleeved T-Shirt was the same. Stepping back, she again made sure everything was perfect. Leaning close towards the Mirror to make sure she did not have any pimples. Satisfied, she headed out and soon was being driven towards the Museum and her and Izuku's first official Date.

Sitting in the SUV, Izuku barely paid attention to whatever Movie was playing. He was not even sure what the Movie was, because he only glanced at it from time to time. He believed it was Jumanji Back to the Jungle with Dwayne Johnson. Keeping his main attention on incoming Traffic to the Museum. "Time Jarvis." Izuku asked the AI Computer and it instantly gave the time. That had been the tenth time he had asked for the time and thankfully unlike Katsuki or his Mother. Jarvis did not give him any grief about asking again. Spotting Momo's Chauffeur driven Car, Izuku quickly got out of the SUV and ordered Jarvis to return back to the Garage. Momo got out of her own Car and smiled. "Been waiting long?" Momo asked as she told the Chauffeur she would call him when she was ready. Izuku shook his head.

"No only a few minutes." Izuku replied, not telling her that he had been waiting for almost an Hour and a Half. "So shall we go in?" He gestured to the Main Front Doors and they walked in together. He resisted the urge to hold her hand, this was their first Date and he did not want to cast a bad impression. Entering the Impressionist section of the Museum. They both laughed at one Artist's rendition of All Might. The head was huge compared to the body and the Smile looked almost ridiculous.

"What the hell was this guy thinking. All Might looks more like a clown then anything else." Momo commented as she gave another short laugh. They then moved into the part of the Museum where the paintings and sculptures actually looked like the Heroes. Stopping of a Sculpture of Midnight. Momo blushed, it was of the heroine and she was completely naked. "I do not think this is art, more like someone's perverted fantasy." She said pointing at the stone statue. Izuku laughed and nodded. Whoever sculptured it, made Midnight appear to be an exhibitionist. Moving on they found better art further inside. Commenting on the different art having a good time. Sitting in the Museum Coffee Shop, Momo sipped an expresso while Izuku did the same. Hers contained three times the sugar and she ate four Blueberry Scones. He stared at her with curiosity and shock. "My Quirk requires a lot of Limpets to create items. Thus I have to eat a lot of food." She explained and he smiled.

"Thankfully the Limpets do not affect you negatively." Izuku commented and Momo knew exactly what he was referring to. The amount of food she ate if her Quirk did not require Limpets or Fat Cells, she would blow up like a balloon. She did not like the idea of being fat. Though there was one side effect, the Limpets gave her really nice sized breasts.

"There has to be some drawbacks and side effects from your Quirk." Momo inquired and Izuku nodded.

"Oh yes, a few. One of them is an Eidetic Memory." Izuku informed her and Momo looked at him with puzzlement. "It is not as nice as it sounds, yes I can remember anything I see, feel or read." He held up his left Robotic Hand. "I can fully remember when I lost this, the pain and the feeling of having it explode. To that I can remember everything bad that has happened to me in perfect clarity." He explained and Momo understood now.

"What are some of the other ones?" Momo asked and Izuku exhaled.

"You know about some of my indiscretions right. Well my Quirk gave me a certain appeal to those older Women. That in itself is a curse. I should tell you that there are not as many as the Gossip Papers indicated." Izuku said and Momo became interested. She had heard the numbers were around 20 to 30 different Older Women. "There has only been Five and in order. One from High School, she was a Senior while I was a Freshman." He held up his Robotic hand and touched his fake fingers as he told her each one. "Mandalay, Pixie Bob, A Reporter from National News and Finally Mt Lady." He told her and she thought that was not too bad. "Oh I have seen Mandalay, Pixie Bob and Mt Lady on a couple of occasions but I have only been with those Five." Then he smiled. "Oh that is right, you wanted this." He pulled out the small piece of paper with Mandalay's autograph on it. She took it and smiled.

"I am a little relieved that it was not really as many as the Gossip Papers indicated. Though it still seems a little strange that any of them would want to...you know with you. I mean you are my age and Mandalay is almost twice your Age. It is hard for me to understand why she would want to be involved with someone as young as you. Yes I know there are older Men that want really younger Women. It is weird to think of it going the other way. Where an older Woman wants a younger man." Momo said realizing she was rambling on so she stopped herself from making a complete idiot of herself.

"Well it does go the other way. Pixie Bob at one point became obsessed with me. Thankfully Mandalay convinced her that we cannot be in a long term relationship. That did not stop Pixie from wanting to spend several days and nights with me. Unfortunately Mandalay also started to consider something long term." Izuku told her and then decided to tell her. "I have told them that I no longer want to do anything with them. I kind of want a normal relationship with someone special that is not based on Sex, but how it is supposed to be with me liking or loving them and they liking or loving me." This made Momo smile broadly. He did not tell her that he still needed to contact Mandalay. Which he still did not know if he could.

"Boys I know would not be so eager to do that. I mean you have a couple of really attractive Heroines that want to be with you to have sex." Momo stated and Izuku shook his head.

"You can tell them from me it is not as great as it sounds. There is not really any emotional connection to them, all it is or can be is meaningless sex. After awhile it feels like I am being used as nothing more then a plaything." Izuku informed her. "Lets change the subject okay. I only told you the number so you would not think that I am some type of Playboy scumbag." Momo nodded and asked him if he was ready for the Practical Exam Monday.

When the Date was over, Izuku summoned Jarvis and Momo called her Chauffeur to come get them. As they waited they discussed the possibility of seeing each other on Monday Evening after the Practical Exam to celebrate. When her ride arrived, she quickly darted forward and kissed Izuku on his right cheek. "I had a really great time. Call me later okay." Momo said tMomo slide into the back seat of the Car and Izuku watched in delight touching his ride side of his face where she kissed it. As her Car pulled away. He stood there with a huge grin on his face even after Jarvis brought the Escalade back to get him.

**Sunday: A Possible Disaster Strikes**

Early in the Morning on Sunday, Momo heard her Phone Chime and as she peered at the screen she saw over thirty Text Messages from her Friends. Then a really important one from Izuku. She read his first. "I AM SO SORRY ABOUT WHAT HAS HAPPENED. DO NOT WORRY I WILL TAKE CARE OF THIS." Is all it said. Momo was confused until she read one of the others. It was from Hoshi and it had a folder attached. Opening it, she saw a Paparazzi Picture on the cover of a Gossip Magazine of her kissing Izuku on the Cheek. Her eyes widened in shock. All the rest of the Texts were her friends constantly sending messages along the same lines. Hoshi sent another one warning her that Hoshi's Father had seen it and may contact her Father.

"MOMO COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Her father said loudly and Momo suspected that he had seen the picture. With a small smile she went downstairs to find her Father standing and her Mother sitting at the Dinning Room table. "You want to explain this?" Her Father asked angrily as he held his phone outward showing Momo the Picture. Her Mother instantly tried to reduce the situation.

"Now Tanashi it is not as bad as it looks. Momo is only kissing that young man on his cheek." Her Mother said and her Father spun glaring at his wife.

"No it is a disaster, Ashimomo. Thankfully that Gossip Rag has no idea who Momo is." Tanashi Yoayorozu said still shaking the Phone before him. "Momo he is not good enough for you and with his reputation of being nothing but a..a..Sex Crazed Playboy." He wanted to call the young man something more drastic but could not bring himself to say it.

"Dad he is not. He told me that the rumors and Gossip Rags are wrong. Yes he dated a few older women but it is not as many as you think." Momo stated then looked towards her Mother for support of any kind.

"I do not care. I do not want you seeing him anymore. Not if you are going to have your picture plastered all over these Website Ads and Magazines." Tanashi said then flopped into a chair. "That is what is going to happen every time you go out with Izuku Midoriya. He cannot leave his Home without being followed and photographed." He added erasing the Image of his Phone. But knew that there were close to a Million people in Japan and throughout the World looking at his Daughter kissing Izuku on his cheek. By now an Army of Paparazzi and Reporters were probably attempting to identify who the Girl was.

"Izuku said he will take care of this. Please Dad I really like him." Momo pleaded wondering how Izuku would take care of this.

Across the City, Izuku glared at his Computer Monitor. "Jarvis do a search and locate the Editor and Chief of this Website slash Magazine." He ordered and Jarvis within seconds found all contact information for the Editor of INQUISITOR. Dialing the Phone Number a confused individual asked who it was. "Hello Mister Geno Anders, this is Izuku Midoriya." He said calmly.

"How did you get this number?" Anders asked and Izuku could hear the Man's nervousness over the phone.

"You are the Owner, Editor and Chief of Operations of the INQUISITOR correct." Izuku stated and Anders exhaled sharply. "I take your silence that you are all three." With a inhale Izuku voice became sharper. "If you ever post or publish another picture of me with that Girl again. I will first buy the Inquisitor and fire every one there. Then I will unleash the Army of Lawyers and sue you and whoever takes any more pictures to a point that you will wish you never even considered doing something like that again." He could hear Anders breath in and out harshly. "I suspect that you know that the Suit would never be settled, but it would tie you up in Court for years and cost you more then you could ever afford." This was true and Anders knew it.

"There are other Magazines." Anders said in a hushed tone. Hoping to divert Izuku Midoriya's wrath onto someone anyone else.

"Yes I know and they will be receiving the same warning." At that Izuku hung up the phone. Knowing that Geno Anders would do as he was told. Moving onto the next one to call and give the same promise of him destroying first the Magazine and then the Editor and Owners. Having close to 900 Billion Dollars in over a Thousand Banks gave him the clout to do as he threatened. An hour later he was done and he sent a Text to Momo telling her not to worry. None of the Gossip Magazines will ever take her picture again.

**Monday: Introducing The Armored Sentinel**

On route to the Practical Exam, Momo had the Chauffeur stop at a News Stand. Quickly grabbing a copy of the INQUISITOR before the Clerk removed them from the shelves. She wanted one, especially since it was a really nice picture. "Can I ask Young Miss, why do you want that?" The Chauffeur asked and Momo smiled.

"I want to frame it in a picture frame. It is a really great picture of me and Izuku." Momo explained as she peered at the cover, smiling. Arriving at the UA School, she stepped out of the Luxury Car and made her way to where several others were waiting to take the Practical Exam. Glancing about she looked for Izuku. "Where is he?" She asked, worried that he would not make it in time to take the Exam. Several others turned to an unknown sound approaching from above as did she. Smiling broadly when she recognized who it was. Hovering for a second, Izuku slowly descended and landed. Flipping his visor up. Momo stepped closer. "I thought you were not going to make it." She said softly.

"Had to make sure no one else publishes pictures of you again." Izuku told her with a smile. Before she could ask. "I threatened to buy and sue the next one that does that." He explained and Momo stared at him with shock. Then nodded with approval. She would tell her Father later so he would not have to worry about anyone taking any more pictures of her and Izuku together. At that moment Eraserhead and Midnight came out of the Main Building to begin the Practical Exam.

Soaring through three of the Point Value Robots, destroying them utterly. Izuku spun and fired a full powered Impact Blast into two more. He was doing well and he hoped when Momo took her turn in the second group she would do as well. Landing he slammed his right fist into another Robot. By the end of the exercise he checked his power levels and was pleased. The Mach 6 Arch Reactor was functioning perfectly.

Watching in the Monitor Room, Momo was also pleased that Izuku had done so well. She wondered if his Armor would be effective enough to keep up with those that had Physically Powerful Quirks. Like hers, she could create things and items that would easily decimate the Robots. "Is that really Izuku Midoriya?" A pink skinned and haired girl asked moving besides Momo. Nodding Momo looked over at the exotic looking Girl.

"Yes that is." Momo replied noticing the small coy smile on the Pink Girls face.

"I hope he makes it. He is just so cute." The Girl stated then gazed closer at Momo. "Hey wait you are the one that kissed Izuku on the Cheek." She declared smiling at Momo. "Are you two you know a couple?" She asked and Momo did not know how to respond. They had one official date and she did not know if they were a couple yet. Or if they were exclusive or not. Sure he told her that he would no longer go out with Older Women. But that was because he no longer wanted to be their Playthings anymore.

"That was our first Date." Momo replied reluctantly. Silently hoping that the Pink Girl did not have an interest in Izuku. The girl was exotically pretty and most boys would be attracted to her. Especially since the Girl had a very impressive body and had a certain spirited appeal. "Tonight will be our Second Date." She added wanting to dissuade the Pink Girl from pursuing Izuku.

"Well let me know if it does not work out. I would not mind going out with him." The Girl said. "Do not worry I am not the type to steal someone away from someone else. It is not my style. Oh by the way I am Mina Ashido." Mina stated thrusting out her hand towards Momo.

"Momo Yoayorozu. I really appreciate that you are not that way." Momo said shaking Mina's hand. Deciding that perhaps Mina was not as bad as she first thought. Believing that they probably could become friends. "To tell you the truth I want to be his Girlfriend. But he wants to take it slow. You know because of his reputation with the Older Women." She told Mina and the Pink Girl nodded with understanding.

"Oh I get it. I hope it works out between you two." Mina smiled widely, her yellow eyes twinkling in the light. Subconsciously she hoped it did not work out, she has had a crush on Izuku for almost two years. As did her three closest Gal Pals. They would spend hours admiring his pictures and commenting on how attractive he was and is. There was also talk about what one of them would do if given the chance to be with him. Giggling about each of them would not mind losing their virginity to him. With an audible exhale, Mina stopped fantasizing and returned her attention to the Monitor. "Looks like that group is almost done. Soon it will be our turn." She said and they followed the others out to the Exam Testing Entry Doors.

Finishing as well, Momo stepped out of the Large Doors and was somewhat surprised to see Izuku standing off to one side waiting. He was not wearing his Armor and behind him was one of his Luxury AI driven Cars. "I thought we would go out to dinner to celebrate like we said." Izuku explained as Momo smiled.

"Sounds good." Momo replied and Izuku opened the back door. They both got in and the Car drove off.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

My Hero Academia: Armored Sentinel Part 5

**Monday Continued:**

For Katsuki Bakugo to complete the Practical Exam successfully required him to unleash his Rage. When he did, he felt it made him even more powerful. Made his Explosive Quirk stronger and more effective. Some would accuse him of being homicidal when he blasted the Robots into small pieces, but he knew better. Watching from one side as Momo Yoayorozu and Izuku get in one of the IA Driven Cars, he knew the two were going on a Second Date. That pleased him. He hoped that they continued to take it slow, Izuku could not continue with how he had been. Especially with Older Women. Like most he could not understand why the Older Women were so set on having meaningless sex with Izuku. Now that it appeared that Izuku was interested in someone that was more his age, pleased Katsuki to no end. The way Izuku was going, he knew at some point one of the Older Women would want more of a commitment then just a fling. Which was wrong on so many levels. With a small wry smile, Katsuki walked towards the Train Station. He had a report to make to Inko Midoriya.

**The Pussycat Camp:**

Holding a copy of the recent Magazine the Inquisitor, Mandalay grimaced. Though her expression turned to a small smile. She initially was not pleased that Izuku was with someone else. Jealousy was a natural reaction for anyone to have. After all she had spent several nights and times with Izuku and enjoyed those intimate moments with him thoroughly. But she had to expect at some point Izuku would want to be with someone his own age. No matter how good the sex was, she could never really be nothing more to him then a good and easy fuck. This was not how she expected to find out that Izuku probably would not be sexually satisfying her anymore. Throwing the Magazine into the trash, Mandalay went to check on Koda. First though she wanted to call and talk to Izuku. Wanting to find out if he was serious about this younger girl or not and if he is. Does that mean that she could not still get a booty call once in awhile or not.

**Monday Late Afternoon:**

Undecided on where to spend their second Date, the two just had Jarvis drive around. At some point they would select a Dinner or Fast Food Place to eat at. Right now though they were more then happy just to sit in the back of the Car and talk. When his phone rang, he glanced at the caller ID and wince. "Who is it?" Momo asked and Izuku showed her the screen. Showing that it was Mandalay calling. "So what are you going to say to her if she wants to see you again?" She asked with some concern that perhaps her Father had been right. That Izuku was too much of a Playboy and really only said what she wanted to hear.

"Tell her I am not doing that anymore. Momo I want this to work out between us." Izuku said as he answered the Phone, putting it on speaker so that Momo could overhear the whole conversation. Not wanting her to suspect that he was telling the truth. "Hello Mandalay. I meant to call you." There was a sudden inhale of breath from Mandalay that they both overheard.

"I would hope so. I just saw the Magazine and...well I just wanted to make sure that you and I can or cannot get together once in awhile." Mandalay said over the speaker. Both Izuku and Momo could hear the slight hesitated sadness in the older woman's voice. Momo felt bad about this. She knew that basically the relationship between Izuku and the Older Women was supposed to be unemotional meaningless sex. But from what she so far discovered about Izuku it was hard not to feel something for him almost instantly. It was not because he was so brilliant, he was on so many levels. No it was because he was a type that was easy to be attracted to. He was kind, sensitive and extremely charming. That was the reason she suspected that the Older Women wanted him so badly. Though it could be that he was also really good in bed. That was something that Momo hoped to someday discover if that could also be a reason.

"Mandalay I wanted to call and tell you. I really did. I also meant to call Pixie." Izuku stated which was true. He just could not fully bring himself to just call her on the Phone and do that. He intended sometime this week to get in his Long Range Light Armor and fly to the Pussycat Camp. Tell her and Pixie face to face. "I want a normal relationship with someone, Mandalay and I am sorry to say. What we had was far from normal." This caught Mandalay as funny.

"That is extremely true. What we have and what you have with Pixie is far from normal. Okay I understand, but I want you to know that I will miss what we had. I guess now you will be really safe from Pixie. Is that girl listening?" Mandalay asked as Momo bit her bottom lip.

"Yes I am here. My name is Momo Yoayorozu." Momo answered hoping that Mandalay was not about to verbally yell at her. She still envied the Heroine and was a fan.

"You are getting a really great young Man. I hope it works out for you and him. But if you ever hurt him in anyway. Then me and Pixie Bob will find you and hurt you worse." With that said Mandalay hung up the phone before she broke down. She knew it would never really work out with Izuku. Not for her or for Pixie, but she had said the truth. Izuku was one of the best and even though their relationship was based primarily around sex. She did feel some connection to him, wishing she was younger or he was older.

"Truth to be told, I expected a lot worse." Izuku commented and Momo smiled lightly at him. Taking his right hand in hers and interlacing her fingers into his. Leaning closer and placing her head on his shoulder. She was tempted to kiss him, but she knew that he was not ready for that yet. He was intent on taking it slow. Wanting to develop their relationship into something that would last. With his track record, Momo fully understood. Finding a new Fast Food Place that just opened. They decided to try eating at Burger King.

Who did not take it well and that was a later surprise to Izuku was Yu Takeyama aka Mt Lady. He had also delayed informing her.. As he stepped out of his Apartment Building she was waiting. Glaring at him angrily. "You know it would have been nice to hear from you that you are dating someone your own age! Does this mean that you and I are no longer going to get together?" Mt Lady stated with a upset tone in her voice.

"Well you said I should or if I did then it would be alright with you." Izuku said to her and Mt Lady removed her mask. Wanting him to see how upset she was.

"I know I said that, but what annoys me is I had to find out from a fucking magazine! I thought you would at least tell me face to face that you are seeing someone your own age. That would have been better then finding out this way. I suppose that it means that you and I are no longer going to get together right?" Yu said in frustration as Izuku shook his head negatively. "Do not take this the wrong way, but I hope you and her do not work out." With that she stormed off, grumbling angrily.

"You really fucked up on that one, Deku." Katsuki said from the sidewalk moving towards him. Watching as Mt Lady kicked a Trashcan sending it down an alley. "I hope you informed Mandalay and Pixie Bob about you not being available anymore. Otherwise it could really get nasty." He chuckled as he thought of both of the Pussycats coming after Izuku. Closing his eyes, Izuku nodded. Knowing he did fuck up. He should have called Yu right after he went on his first date with Momo. But he did not know if it would work out and in truth he still was not sure. He had done the calculations and probabilities in his mind. So far it appeared to be going well.

"I was hoping that Yu Takeyama would not find out so soon." Izuku said barely audibly, realizing perhaps he did fuck up.

"She did find out and that is what is fucked up. She is really a great Woman and here you treated her like shit." Katsuki stated feeling really annoyed at Izuku for treating Mt Lady so badly. He wondered if Izuku had done the same with Mandalay and Pixie Bob. "I feel sorry for her, she seemed really upset and lonely." He looked down the street admiring how attractive Mt Lady was.

"You know perhaps I can see if she wants to date you, Kacchan?" Izuku said with a wry smile and Katsuki stopped watching her. Spinning around and staring at Izuku with shock. "I think that it might reduce her anger a bit if someone took her out. Console her somewhat." He did not mention that he calculated that Yu Takeyama would probably would accept. Noticing that Katsuki had not answered, Izuku took out his phone and called the upset Woman. In moments she returned and looked at Katsuki closely. Wrinkling her nose slightly.

"Well he is not you. But maybe that is a good thing. So how about it, Katsuki is it? Want to go out to Dinner Tonight?" Yu Takeyama asked as she smiled and gazed at Katsuki. He swallowed and nodded. "Great. Meet me at the Astoria at 6 PM and we will give it a shot." With a slightly better attitude Yu spun and walked away.

"What the fuck just happened?" Katsuki asked in a bit of denial. Not fully understanding what he just agreed to.

"It seems Kacchan that you have a date with Yu Takeyama tonight. Might I suggest that you pick up a box of condoms before you go. I suspect that she probably will want you to go to bed with her right after dinner. Though from my experience with her, she usually does not have that much patience." Izuku said with a small smile on his face. As Katsuki finally blinked, he had watched with admiration as Yu Takeyama walking away. Swaying her attractive ass as she moved.

"Wait. Wait. Are you saying that she will want to have sex? Shit that is insane, we barely know each other." Katsuki declared still not fully understanding what he had just gotten himself into. With a wave of his hands in the air. "Fuck I am starting to be like you!" Then he smirked thinking perhaps that was not so bad, Yu was extremely attractive and was not that much older then him. That night Katsuki rode to the Astoria in one of the Jarvis Driven Cars. A Luxury Lincoln that was converted and remodeled to be larger. Arriving he nervously entered the Restaurant and after being escorted to a table reserved by Izuku. Katsuki sat. He was wearing Dark Dress Slacks and a White Dress Shirt with a Red Tie. When Yu Takeyama walked towards him he almost fell on the floor. Sliding off the padded seat. She was wearing a red short dress, with a slit that ran up her thigh. The top of the dress was low cut and showed her impressive cleavage remarkably. Almost every Man in the place was craning their heads to peer at the beautiful Blonde goddess that just came in. Stepping up to the Table she peered down at him and smiled broadly.

"You can blink now." Yu said to Katsuki and he did. Then stood to hold out her chair, but she sat down on the padded back bench so that they could sit next to each other. Patting the bench, for him to join her. Katsuki reluctantly sat. She leaned closer noticing how nervous he was. "Do not be so nervous, I am not about to seduce you unless you want me to." She told him and Katsuki relaxed slightly. Picking up a menu. "You are attracted to me right?" She asked and he nodded dumbly.

"Of course, I am amazed that you would want to go out with someone like me or Izuku." Katsuki stated as he gazed over into her beautiful purple eyes. She giggled and shook her head.

"Why not? Izuku was fun. I hope you are too." Yu leaned closer and placed her mouth near his right ear. "You are fun right? I mean if you do not want to do anything other then have dinner that is fine with me. But I really like sex. Izuku was really good at fucking me and giving me multiple orgasms." She was pleased to see that he was not pulling away in disgust or shock. "You have to understand, I do not want a relationship with anyone yet and to go to bed with someone as young as you there is no way that it could result in anything more then just really good sex. So would you like to skip dinner and go back to my Apartment?" She asked and Katsuki at first wanted to decline. He slowly nodded. With a pleased look on her face, she slid back out of the booth and took his hand. Leading him out of the Restaurant and he summoned Jarvis. In moments he was in her Apartment and in her bed.

**Tuesday:**

In the Morning, Katsuki stared over at the sleeping Yu Takeyama and smiled. He could definitely get used to this. For one she was really beautiful and extremely attractive. She was smiling broadly as she slept with her head pillowed on his bare chest. Her right arm was across him and her right thigh was resting on his. They had finished a mere hour ago and at first he passed out as she did. Now after about an hour, he awoke and used his left hand to remove the used condom on his junk. The other five were on the floor and he wondered if he should have purchased more. "Get some sleep. I want you rested so we can do an encore later." Yu said softly, tightening herself against him. Without another word she drifted back to sleep. With a small exhale, katsuki closed his eyes and soon fell asleep as well.

Returning home, Katsuki yawned and stretched as he stepped out of the Car. He could not believe how many times he had done Yu Takeyama last night and this morning. She had kissed him goodbye for now and he knew that if she did not have to go to work. She would have dragged him back into her bedroom for one more time. "So did you and Yu have a good time." Izuku asked with a grin on his face. Turning Katsuki saw the other in sweat pants and a t-shirt. Jogging in place. Today was when Izuku jogged down to the beach and then back to his apartment.

"How the hell did you survive being with her?" Katsuki asked as he felt bone tired. "I mean she seems to be never satisfied." He commented.

"Oh she usually is after three or four times. But since she is unsure when she will be able to have sex again. She tends to want as much as possible. Do not be surprised that she probably will call you in the next day or so and ask to go out again." Izuku informed him and then proceeded to jog away. Leaving Katsuki wondering if it had been a mistake to go out with Yu Takeyama. Then with a small smile, he entered his home. Deciding that perhaps it was actually not that bad. Envisioning the possibility of a relationship with her.

Finishing his Run, Izuku returned home and immediately went to take a shower. Stepping out of the Bathroom, he heard his Phone Ringing and upon looking at the Caller ID he smiled. It was Momo. "Hello." He said into the phone and he heard her sweet voice respond.

"Izuku. My Father wants to talk to you. So I was thinking that you should come over to my House tonight for Dinner." Momo said and Izuku grimaced.

"Do you think that is a good idea. Your Father seemed a little upset that I came over that first time and if he finds out that we are dating. I am sure he will be even more upset then he was then." Izuku said and Momo became silent for several moments.

"He already knows. He saw that Photo and he is really not happy that I want to continue seeing you." Momo said softly. Wanting to convince her Father that Izuku was who she wanted to be with. Show her Father that Izuku was not as bad as he believed. "Please Izuku." With an groan, Izuku shook his head.

"Alright. I will be there. So what time do you want me to come?" Izuku replied and Momo smiled.

"Dinner is at 7 PM. So be here at 6 PM. That way we can spend some time together before Dinner." Momo said and Izuku exhaled, then agreed to be there at 6. Riding in the back of his Car. Izuku winced, unsure how he ended up agreeing to this. He knew that Momo's Father Tanashi did not like the fact that his Daughter was dating him. Mainly because of his reputation. Arriving at the Main Gate, he had an overwhelming impulse to order Jarvis to drive him back home or to the nearest Airport. Then he saw Momo waiting just outside her door to her House. Exhaling slowly he found himself staring at how incredibly beautiful she was. Upon seeing him, she waved happily and he could not just leave. Ordering Jarvis forward, he stepped out of the Car and she moved closer, smiling. Taking his hand in hers, she interlaced her fingers into his. "Come on, I want to show you the Gardens." Leading him around the big house towards the back. He gazed at her and admired the short knee high flowing blue Skirt she wore. Like most of her outfits it highlighted her perfectly and it also showed her cleavage. The matching high heeled shoes made her a couple of inches taller then him, but the shoes also made her walk with swaying hips. Beyond a small Greenhouse she stopped and turned towards him. "This is one of the places that the Security Cameras do not cover." She informed him and he stared at her confused. "Izuku I want to kiss you. If that is okay?" He did not answer so she took that as if it was alright. Leaning forward, she tilted her head to the right and touched her lips lightly to his. At first the light kiss was tender and gentle. Momo moved closer and released his hand. Putting her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer as their kiss intensified. Izuku found the kiss to be better then any he ever had before. Breathing hard out of their noses, they continued to kiss and izuku felt her tongue slip into his mouth. Twirling around his. Small moans from Momo were stifled by the embrace. Slowly he moved his one real hand around her waist. Parting slightly she peered into his eyes and smiled broadly. "We better move along or my Father would suspect that we are misbehaving." She briefly kissed him once more and then retook his hand. Leading him out into the open.

Walking along, Izuku wondered if he should have let Momo kiss him. He was worried that it was still too soon for anything like that yet. He deeply cared for Momo and wanted a long term relationship with her so badly. But if something like the kiss could ruin that. Stopping behind a tree. "Momo I do not know if we should have kissed yet." Izuku said as he stared at her, seeing her confusion.

"Why not? I wanted to kiss you." Momo declared stepping closer. Then saw his concern etched on his face. "Izuku it is alright, I did want to kiss you. Have wanted to for quite awhile. Almost ten minutes after I met you." She said smiling broadly. He chuckled and shook his head.

"I am worried that I might somehow screw up things between us. I really like you Momo and want to be in a real relationship with you." Izuku admitted and Momo stepped closer.

"Does that mean you want to be boyfriend and girlfriend? Be a couple?" Momo asked with a bit of hope in her eyes. She wanted that so badly, to be considered his Girlfriend. Noticing his reluctance she stopped smiling. "Listen I do not care about your so called reputation or how many of those others you dated. All I do care about is you and I want to be your Girlfriend." She stated firmly and Izuku smiled at her. Nodding.

"I have a feeling you are going to regret this, but alright." Izuku replied and Momo leaned closer and kissed him. Wrapping her right arm around his neck. Holding him closer to her. Not really concerned if her Father saw them or not on the Security Camera. Izuku could feel Momo's soft and firm breasts press against him as she kissed him harder. After a few moments she parted from him and smiled.

"Let's forget dinner with my Parents for now. Right now all I want to do is spend some more time with My New Boyfriend." Momo declared leading him away to continue their date within the Garden. Not wanting her Father to ruin the moment with his concerns about her dating Izuku. Not today and not right now. Three Hours later, she kissed Izuku goodnight. Standing a few meters from the front door. She leaned against him, really relishing in feeling of his arms around her and her arms around him. "Call me later." She whispered in his ear. Reluctantly releasing him as he did the same. Then watched his Car pull away and leave through the Gate. Going inside the House, she exhaled. Her Parents were both waiting at the Dinning Room Table and she could tell that they had seen them on the Security Cameras. She smiled broadly ready for her Father to begin his protests.

"You are so lucky that your Mother did not allow me to go out there and kick his ass!" Her Father Tanashi growled as he glared at Momo. Glancing over at her Mother Ashimomo she noticed that her Mother was smiling just as broadly.

"Now Tanashi, we both know Momo is a very logical, intelligent and beautiful young woman. Who should be allowed to date and be with anyone she wants." Ashimomo said giving a soft chuckle when her husband winced at the mention of YOUNG WOMAN. She knew in his mind Momo was still a little Girl, his little girl.

"Especially since he is my Boyfriend now." Momo declared and her Mother was delighted. While her Father groaned in protest. Sitting she listened for an hour as her Father continued to protest and complain. Finally letting Momo go to her room, she picked up her Cell Phone and called her Boyfriend Izuku. Loving thinking and saying that he was now her Boyfriend.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

My Hero Academia: Armored Sentinel Part 6

**Sunday: Day before Classes Begin:**

Rechecking his Armor, Izuku glanced at the clock. He thought it funny that he had not seen katsuki much in the past four days. Already knowing the reason why. The Explosive Quirker was spending most of his time with Mt Lady. Izuku himself was also doing the same with Momo, though they were not having sex. Which Izuku knew that Katsuki and Mt Lady were. No he and Momo were taking that part of their relationship slow. Allowing for it to blossom even more before anything carnal. Paying closer attention to the Monitor he felt two hands touch his shoulders. "Tomorrow our classes start at the UA Hero School." Momo said as she gently massaged his shoulders. Then leaned closer gazing over his right shoulder at the Computer Screen. "If you are done, is there a chance that my Boyfriend might take me out to lunch?" She asked and Izuku smiled. Not looking at her. At first wondering how she got in and then instantly remembered he had cleared her with Jarvis for entry whenever she wanted to visit.

"I suppose I should take my Girlfriend to lunch. Where would you like to go?" Izuku asked almost knowing where. They had found it purely by accident and both really enjoyed the American Cuisine it had.

"Burger King. I really love those Cheeseburgers and Fries." Momo stated and Izuku chuckled. He could afford to take her to the most expensive Restaurant in the world and Momo rather have Burger King. Turning around in his chair, he nodded. But before he could rise, she leaned down. Tilting her head to the right, she kissed him. Wrapping her arms around his neck and began to stroke his hair. Breathing heavily as she kissed him deeply, slipping her tongue into his mouth and twirled it around his. She began to moan lightly, really enjoying the kiss as it sent pulses of pleasure throughout her body and mind. She parted a few centimeters and he smiled.

"I thought you wanted to go eat." Izuku stated as Momo smiled back. Then she immediately frowned.

"Izuku I am little worried about tomorrow. According to the rules and regulations, we cannot even hold hands at School. I checked the seating chart and we are not even sitting next to each other in class." Momo told him and he nodded. The UA School for Heroes had a strict regulation that forbid any type of public displays of affection. "How are we going to be a couple if we cannot at least hold hands?" Izuku believed that was not what worried her.

"That is not what is worrying you is it?." Izuku asked and Momo nodded biting her bottom lip. She had not told Izuku about Mina Ashido or about the Pink Girls infatuation with him. Momo knew there could be others that had the same feelings towards Izuku and she refused to share him with anyone. He was hers now and no one was going to take him from her.

"From what I know there will be quite a few young girls in our class." Momo said as she stared into his eyes looking for any type of reaction.

"So?" Izuku asked innocently deciding to tease her, since he suspected he was being tested. Momo glared at him.

"So I am a bit worried that you might see someone else that you might rather be with." Momo stated and Izuku chuckled shaking his head negatively.

"Never happen. I am with the one I rather be with." Izuku said and Momo smiled widely, leaning towards him once again and kissed him. "Now that is settled, want to go to lunch?" She let him stand up and the two headed for the Garage. Directing Jarvis to take them to Burger King.

**Monday Morning:**

Arriving separately, Izuku did meet Momo at the Main Gate. Then walked in together, heading for 1-A Classroom. Upon entering, Momo headed for her seat in the back while Izuku went to sit next to Katsuki. He immediately drew a lot of attention. Especially from a much shorter child looking boy with what appeared to be bubbles on his head. "You are Izuku Midoriya right?" The shorter boy asked smiling broadly. "I saw the Magazine's and Internet. Were you really with Mt Lady? Oh I also heard you were with Mandalay and Pixie Bob, is that true?" Becoming excited. Izuku did not answer and the other inched his chair towards him. "Come on give me details." He begged and Izuku decided to ignore him. Glancing over in the other direction, he immediately caught someone else's attention.

"Do not mind Mineta, he is a perverse deviant. Beyond that he is harmless." A empty School Uniform dress skirt and shirt said to Izuku. His eyes widened and he stared at the empty clothes. From what he could tell about the way the Uniform was on the Invisible Girl, he could tell that she had a spectacular body. He began to wonder what the Girl actually looked like. "I am Toru Hagakure." She said introducing herself and before he could respond another spoke up.

"I am Mina Ashido." An almost completely Pink Girl said to his left. Her yellow and black eyes seemed to twinkle as she smiled at him. Izuku glanced back and noticed Momo glaring at the two Classmates and him menacingly. He knew by her expression that he would hear about this later. When Mister Aiwaza entered the Classroom, all attention went towards the front of the room. While the rest of the class listened intently, Izuku's mind wandered. Academically it was not really necessary for Izuku to pay attention since he could easily pass any written test or exam. What he was here for was to learn how to become a true Hero. Later when he was paired with Ochaco Uraraka in a practical exercise he did fairly well. But he noticed something. Ochaco did not like him. It was evident due to how she interacted with him, that and she glared at him instead of looking at him normally. Deciding eventually he would discover the reason for her apparent dislike of him. What was on his mind was that he had promised to take Momo out tonight to a Dinner and a Movie.

A few weeks later, Izuku walked with the rest of the class to the Training Dome. His heavy Armored Boots clanked against the ground. He could not help but admire Momo's Uniform. She had the perfect body for something as scantly as what she was wearing. Though what bothered him about her outfit was that Minero Mineta also was admiring her in it. Right to the point of obviously staring at her ass. Sooner or later he would have to have a discussion with Mineta and make sure that the pervert stop ogling over Momo. As they entered the Dome, for some reason Izuku's alert scanners began to react. Before he could voice his concerns the door slammed shut and they were confronted by a large number of Villains.

Being transported somehow within the Dome and in the water. Izuku sank towards the bottom, thankfully his Armor was self contained and as he breathed in the recycled air, he activated his scanners and sensors. Immediately detected about a dozen Villains converging upon him. Thinking of his options he knew he could not use the Taser Lasers while submerged. For one the Lasers would overload and probably burn out several of his Armors circuits. Activating his Thrusters he soared upwards, passing several of the oncoming Villains. Once he broke the surface, he saw Mineata and Tsuyu on a nearby Fake Luxury Boat. Landing next to them. "What are we going to do?" Tsuyu asked as she peered over the side seeing the Villains surrounding them. Mineta was hunched over on one side crying.

"We need to hide. Hey can you contact someone to come help us?" Mineta blubbered out tears falling from his face. Tsuyu ignored him as she looked over at Izuku. Hoping that the Armored fellow classmate had any possible ideas. Checking his systems, Izuku flipped up the visor.

"No, Jarvis just told me that someone is blocking all outgoing transmission. He cannot even contact himself." Izuku turned to Tsuyu. "Do you think you can jump high enough upwards while carrying Mineta?" He asked and Tsuyu nodded. "Good because I am going to blow up the Boat. One good Impact Blast should cause a serious distraction. Then I will snag you two and fly to the beach." He informed them of his plan. Mineta was still blubbering about surrendering or hiding. With the plan made, Tsuyu grabbed Mineta and jumped. Once she was high above the Ship, Izuku flipped his visor back down and aimed both palms downward. Unleashing a full barrage of power downward. The Ship Exploded, displacing the water outward dragging the Villains with the wave. As the Wave returned, he soared into the air and grabbed Tsuyu and Mineta flying them towards the beach. Izuku thought it funny that Mineta reacted. Tossing a large number of his Sticky Balls at the Villains while the water flowed back bringing the Villains with it. The Sticky Balls attaching the Villains together. "Jarvis scan the interior and ascertain the exact location of Momo." Izuku ordered, hoping that she was not in any danger. unfortunately the AI could not locate her. Heading for the entrance in hopes of leaving and summoning help, they instead found Mister Aiwaza fighting for his life and that of the students. "Stay down." Izuku ordered Tsuyu and Mineta. Stomping forward.

Across the Dome, Momo stood with Kyoka Jiro and Denki Kaminari against a large number of Villains. They were holding their own, but Momo knew that would not last. For one: they were outnumbered and two: she and her classmates would show some restraint. She doubted that the Villains would have such compulsions. Off in the distance she could hear the sounds of a more serious battle and suspected that Izuku was right in the middle of it.

Slamming into the Dark Creature that the Psychopathic Leader called Nomu. Izuku had first tried his Taser Lasers and Impact Blasters on the creature and it easily resisted both, even at full power. So it came down to him trying to physically restrain the Large Creature. Gripping Nomu around the waist, Izuku attempted to push it away under full thrust. Straining all systems. It dug its feet into the hard ground and then pounded downward with both fists against Izuku's back. With an audible grunt, Izuku was knocked hard into the ground. "I felt that through my Armor." Izuku commented as several of his primary systems sparked and went out. While attempting to rise, Nomu kicked Izuku across the ground and he felt himself slam into the wall. Crashing through the concrete.

"Warning. Primary and Secondary Power levels are at 15%." Jarvis informed him and Izuku knew that meant he only had about two minutes before his Armor seized up. Basically making him a Metal Statue.

"Jarvis route all remaining power to maneuverability." He ordered, while Jarvis did so. Standing, Izuku watched as the Power Levels reduce another percentage. Sparks erupted from his Armor as he jumped over the wall and rushed at Nomu. Slamming a right punch against its head which barely had any effect. "Crap this is going to hurt." Izuku whispered as Nomu backhanded him with a right cross against his right side, sending him once more away from it. Skidding across the ground, Izuku felt pain erupt from his ribs. He was seriously injured this time. Hitting the wall again, Izuku immediately spit blood out of his mouth. As Nomu stalked towards him ready and willing to finish him off. Izuku knew that he was in serious trouble. Thankfully for him, All Might arrived.

Twenty Minutes after the confrontation between All Might and Nomu. With a labored inhale Izuku tried to move, his Armor was completely out of power and the recharge would take at least another hour. The worse part was he was having trouble breathing, without power the recycling air system was no longer functioning. "Great. Not only am I in pain. But I get to suffocate." Izuku wheezed trying to draw in air as it began to become stale and warm. He could not even elevate the pain he felt in his Ribs by wrapping his arms around them. Suddenly someone ripped the Visor off his helmet and Izuku drew in a cleansing deep breath. Glancing upwards he saw All Might standing above him, smiling broadly. Off to one side Momo stared at him with concern. With her and Katsuki's help, they were able to get Izuku out of the Armor and over to be healed by Recovery Girl.

Lying on a Hospital Bed with his Ribs Taped and his right arm in a sling, Izuku looked over and saw Momo standing with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Staring at him angrily. "I am not exactly pleased with you right now. Recovery Girl told me that not only did you crack three ribs but you broke your right arm in two places." Momo stated stepping closer and shook her head. "You are just lucky that she healed you." Glaring at him, Momo shook her closed right fist at him. "If you ever do something so stupid like that again I will kick your ass." Izuku could hear the underlining concern within her voice. He liked it as she sat down on the Hospital Bed next to him. She was tempted to throw her arms around him and never let him go. But with his injuries, she would hurt him badly. Instead she leaned over and lightly kissed him. "Please promise not do that again." Momo pleaded, Izuku smiled and nodded.

"Okay I promise, not unless I can build new Armor that can take on that thing." Izuku told her and she rolled her eyes. "I heard you had some problems too. Are you alright?" He asked hoping to change the subject from her being angry with him.

"Other then having that Denki saw me topless, I am fine." Momo stated deciding to let Izuku change the subject from her being angry and frustrated about him doing something so foolish as attacking that Creature. His eyebrows rose and she laughed. "Do not worry though, he shorted out his brain. So I doubt he even remembers seeing me." Though eventually she would not mind Izuku seeing her not just topless, but naked. Kissing him once more lightly she felt somewhat disappointed that all she could do was lightly kiss him on his lips. What she wanted was to kiss him normally, with tongue. Spending another hour visiting, she left when Izuku fell asleep. Out in the corridor Inko his mother was waiting. Momo suspected that Inko was going to verbally chastise Izuku for basically the same reason Momo had.

Returning home, Izuku first redesigned his Armor so that the next generation would be able to handle fighting someone as strong as Nomu or even All Might. The next thing he did while Jarvis constructed the new Armor, he began to design something else. Something in case Momo ever was in danger again. With a wry smile after submitted the design to Jarvis. He started to concentrate on a better way for the Armor to be put on. Climbing into it took to much time and his thoughts went back to the Comic Book. Tony Stark worked that the Armor would meld around him. So that is what Izuku began to work on. Returning to Class, Izuku still felt a little stiff and sore. Recovery Girl had healed most of his injuries, but the pain and stiffness remained. Nomu had kicked his ass, that was not going to happen again. The New Armor was going to be twice as strong and five times as powerful. But it would not be fully constructed for another two days. So until then he would have to wear one of the older models. In class on Friday Mister Aiwaza told them about the Sports Festival and that they would be off for the next week to train for it. Out in the Hallway. "The Sports Festival!" Momo said excitingly. "I have been dreaming of competing in that ever since I decided to become a Hero." She stated as they walked towards the exit. Izuku though had other things on his mind. Mainly if he was going to compete or not.

Taking Momo out on a Date to her favorite Fast Food Restaurant. "Momo I do not think I will compete in the Sports Festival." Izuku told her as she finished one of her six Cheeseburgers and one of her four Large French Fries. She winced and shook her head.

"Why not?" Momo asked with curiosity. Though she did not really want to compete against him, it would feel weird to fight him if it came to that. Izuku shrugged.

"Well I do not think it would be fair for me to compete. Even with my first Generation Armor, there is not too many that could stand against me." Izuku told her and then continued. "That and the Festival is geared around displaying a Person's Quirk or power. Mine is not a physical quirk, not one to be showed off." This made sense to Momo and she had to somewhat agree with him.

"Can we go to the Movies after this?" Momo asked deciding that if Izuku did not want to compete she did not have the right to try to convince him otherwise. Izuku smiled and nodded. Finishing his two Cheeseburgers and one french fry as she devoured all of hers. He marveled at how much she could eat and keep her fantastic body. He knew due to her Quirk she could eat twice the amount that she just did and not gain a pound. Standing they walked out holding hands, heading across the street to the Movie Theater. Sitting in the back row, Momo snuggled against him with his right arm drooped over her shoulders and she placed her head against the right side of his chest. Thoroughly enjoying just being held by him. Before the Movie started, Izuku reached into his pocket with his Robotic Hand and withdrew a small box.

"I got you something." Izuku informed her holding out the small box. Momo's eyes widened as she took it and opened the small box. Inside was a small pendant and a gold chain.

"You did not have to get me anything. But thank you." Momo said holding up the multi colored pendant and put it around her neck. "I will never take it off." She declared and leaned closer kissing him. Moving her hand up to his face, as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. After a few moments, she smiled and admired the Necklace and Pendant. "It is really beautiful." Izuku smirked. Not telling her what it really was.

On Monday Momo began training for the Sports Festival. Her routine was to work out during the mornings, which included jogging and some cardio fitness. After a shower and lunch. She sat in the Library going over all of her Chemical and Molecular Formulas until 5 PM. Then she would go clean up and change for another date with Izuku. She told him that she wanted to go out every evening for the next week since he was not training for the Festival. Waiting outside she heard the front door open. "I still do not like it that you are dating that Izuku Midoriya." Her Father stated firmly, eyeing her short skirt that was a good five inches above her knees and her extremely tight shirt with disapproval.

"I thought you wanted me to be with someone rich like Izuku. After all you tried to set me up with Sinjo Hong." Momo commented with a small grin. Reminding her father of when he attempted to set her up with one of his friend's Son. She refused since the Sinjo was a dullard and a moron but his Father was Wealthy. Seeing Izuku arriving in one of his Cars, she smiled and waved. Her Father frowned.

"Well yes. But with someone without the reputation that Izuku Midoriya has." Her Father said. Still worried that Izuku would sleep with his Daughter then leave her after he seduced her into having sex.

"I told you Dad, he is not like that anymore." Momo stated as the Self Driven Car pulled up and the Back Door opened. Sliding inside, she wrestled with her skirt attempting to keep it from riding up and exposing the thong panties that she wore. "See you later Dad." She closed the door and since the windows were tinted, she quickly kissed Izuku knowing her Father could not see her. As the Car drove away, Momo leaned against him. "How about we go back to your place, order Pizza and watch some TV?" She suggested wanting to spend some alone time with just Izuku and her. He nodded and directed Jarvis to drive them back to the Apartment Building.

Two days before the Festival, Momo waited for Izuku to arrive. It was Saturday and Momo had decided to take the day off. She had asked Izuku to come by early around 8 AM so that they could spend the whole day together. She was a little nervous and anxious about the Sports Festival on Monday. Watching for one of Izuku's Vehicles she was surprised when he landed a few feet from her. He was wearing a Smaller Lighter Version of his Armor. Holding out a case he smiled. "I thought today we would do something special." Izuku said as he opened the case. "This is just like mine, it is simple Flight Armor. No Weapons." He told her as she stared at the Armor with raised eyebrows. Setting it down, he gestured for her to step into it. "Jarvis activate Beta Flight Armor." He ordered and it began to click around her.

"I do not know about this Izuku. I mean I never did anything like this before." Momo commented as the Armor Clicked into place around her.

"It is easy, do not worry. Jarvis will keep you from crashing or running into anything." Izuku informed her and Momo visibly relaxed. After some minor instructions, Izuku took her lightly Armored hand and activated the Thrusters on his Armor. Ordering Jarvis to do the same for Momo. At first Izuku kept them only ten to twenty feet from the ground so that Momo could get used to flying. She giggled as they flew towards the outskirts of the City. "So how do you like this Date?" He asked her and Momo smiled.

"This is incredible. Can we go higher?" Momo asked and with a slight increase of Thrust they flew higher. A few hours later, they landed at Izuku's Roof of his Apartment. Taking her Armor with the excuse that it needed to be recharged, taking it into the Workshop.

"Jarvis were you able to map Momo's Neural Impulses?" Izuku asked and the IA instantly responded that it had. "Good input them into the Emergency Safety Protocol and ensure that you can also detect the Transponder within Momo's Necklace." With that done, Izuku returned to the Living Room and joined Momo on the couch. She immediately took his right arm and put it around her shoulders.

"You know today was great. Just what I needed to take my mind off Monday and the Sports Festival." Momo said as she leaned closer placing her head against him. Slipping her arms around him. While he turned on the Television so they could relax. Izuku smiled and looked down at Momo, noticing that she had her eyes closed. Within minutes she fell asleep. Deciding not to wake her, Izuku reached back and pulled a Small Blanket over her and returned to watching TV.

"I love you Momo." Izuku whispered, knowing that she did not hear him. But had wanted to say that for quite awhile and now that he did he felt wonderful.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

My Hero Academia: Armored Sentinel Part 7

**Saturday Late Afternoon:**

Holding onto Izuku tightly, Momo grumbled and squeezed him tighter as he attempted to awaken her. "Come on Momo, my Mom will be home soon." Izuku said as he gently shook her. Refusing to open her eyes, she moved her head more comfortably on him.

"No. This feels so good." Momo said wearily and Izuku smiled. It did feel good having Momo's arms around him. He suspected that she had exhausted herself over the week, burning the candle at both ends as it were. Awakening early in the Morning to Exercise, researching until late in the afternoon and then staying up late at night after their dates considering her strategies for the Festival. "Do you think your Mother would throw a fit if I spend the night?" She asked and Izuku laughed at the thought of Momo staying the night. "I do not mean with you in your room, but here on the couch." Momo clarified not wanting Izuku or his Mother to think she meant she was going to sleep in the same bed with him. Knowing that it would easily lead to them having sex. Secretly Momo wanted to have sex, but knew Izuku was not ready for that yet. He wanted the relationship to blossom into something more before he did something like that.

"I guess we could ask her. Though she will want your parents permission before she would allow it." Izuku stated, wondering if Momo had an alternative motive in mind. He did not want to move the Relationship to that yet. He had made that mistake too many times with the Older Women he had dated. He refused to make that mistake with Momo.

"My Mom will give permission. I will not ask my Dad, he would have a heart attack." Momo informed Izuku with a smile. Her Mother had already given her the talk and even gave her a box of Condoms. Knowing that eventually her daughter would probably become physical with Izuku and wanting Momo to practice safe sex when she did. Seeing his concerned expression. "No Izuku I am not planning on doing anything yet. I just want to spend the night." She knew it was not a really good reason for her to remain, but she was unsure why she wanted to stay. She just wanted to. When Inko came in and saw the two teenagers basically snuggling on the couch, she rolled her eyes and exhaled sharply.

"I hope you two are not misbehaving." Inko said as she set down her briefcase and sat rubbing her tired eyes. "Before I deal with this, there is something more important that we need to discuss." She pulled out a packet of papers and threw them onto the coffee table. "We have a serious problem. Styler Construction Contractors has informed me that they will not have the Refit and Remodel done on Tanaka Technologies until six Months from now." Leaning forward Izuku picked up the Packet and read the one hundred pages. Dictating reasons for the delays. From not having the materials to that of Labor problems.

"Shit. Does Styler realize that with that long of a delay will cost me about a Billion Dollars?" Izuku asked his Mother and she nodded. "Shit!" He said louder and seeing Momo. "Sorry. This sucks." He was not happy since it meant he would have to continue for the next six months building the Micro Chips by hand.

"I think I have a suggestion." Momo said and both Midoriya's looked at her. "Ochaco Uraraka's Father is a Construction Contractor. Perhaps you could ask Ochaco if her Father could do the work?" Izuku closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Why didn't I think of that? Thank you Momo. Mom call Styler and fire his ass. Claim breach of contract." Izuku stated and his mother winced.

"Maybe you should ask first if this Uraraka can do it." Inko asked but decided that if Uraraka couldn't she could always hire someone else. Styler was just trying to charge IM Industries more and that could not be allowed.

"I have Ochaco's number on my phone. Do you want me to call her?" Momo asked and both Midoriya's nodded.

**The Uraraka Home:**

Training almost non-stop for the past week, Orchaco slumped in a chair. She was exhausted both mentally and physically. But she needed to overcome the Sports Festival and hopefully succeed. Her Family needed her to succeed. "You need to go to bed." Her father said as he noticed his daughter nodding off from time to time. Sitting up, Orchaco shook her head. In her lap was a notebook and she had been spending the time analyzing possible tactics to use at the Sports Festival.

"I can't, I need to study this." Orchaco stated, willing her eyes to remain open. Almost jumping out of the chair when her phone vibrated in her pocket. Taking it out she smiled. Answering. "Hello Momo, what's up?" She said to the receiver.

"Hold on a second." Momo's voice said and then another spoke into the phone and Orchaco was tempted to hang up. She personally did not like Izuku Midoriya and could not understand why Momo would want to be with the pompous asshole.

"Hello Orchaco. Uhm I do not know how to ask this. But Momo suggested that I ask you. If I send you the Blueprints of a project that I need completed, could you inquire if your father could complete it?" Izuku asked and this caught Orchaco Father's attention, moving over to sit next to her.

"I suppose. Send them and I will have My Father look them over." Orchaco said with a small smile. At that moment her Father and his crew did not have any projects or contracts. In truth her Father's Business was circling the drain. About to fail and then he would have to go work for one of the Competitors as a Laborer. In seconds a file was sent and she handed the Phone to her Father. He looked the plans over and began to smile.

"I would need to see the Building, but I believe that I and my crew can do this." Orchaco's Father said over the Phone. His heart beating hard in his chest that this could be what saves his Business. One good Contract with Izuku Midoriya and everything would work out.

"Talk to my Mother Inko Midoriya and she will arrange for you to tour the Building. Then if you can, arrange a Contract. Oh one thing, I need this done within a Month and if you can. I will give you a fifty thousand dollar bonus." With that said Izuku gave Orchaco's Father his Mothers phone number.

**The Apartment:**

Gaining her Mother's permission as long as it was understood that Momo and Izuku behaved themselves. Momo smiled at Izuku, his Mother had spent the last hour discussing the Remodel with Orchaco's Father and agreed to meet with him tomorrow at the Factory. She also had called Styles and Fired him and his Construction Company. Threatening to unleash IM Industries Lawyers against Styles if he continued to protest. Deciding to just order take-out, Inko sat at the kitchen table talking with Momo and Izuku. It had been an extremely long day for her and the thought of cooking even if relaxing did not appeal to her. She really liked Momo, the young Woman was perfect for her son. For one she was not some older Woman that only wanted to have sex with her son. Though she suspected that at some point Momo and Izuku would have sex. Especially the way they looked at each other. Her son was smitten and from the glimmer in Momo's eyes she felt the same. Fixing up the couch. "Now remember I am allowing this, but you are to stay here on the Couch and you Izuku no wandering out here tonight." Inko ordered as she fluffed up a Pillow and set it down on the end of the couch.

"You could ask Jarvis to monitor us tonight?" Izuku suggested and Inko shook her head. Not wanting to appear that she did not trust her son or Momo. She was not that type. If they said they would not misbehave tonight then she would trust them not to fool around.

"That is not necessary. I trust you both to behave yourselves. Now I am going to bed, so good night." Inko left them knowing that they would want to sit up and do whatever they would do. Though she suspected at most they would kiss and perhaps sit together on the couch for a couple of hours. Going into her room, she intended to lay in bed and subtly listen to them. But within minutes she fell asleep. It had been a long tiring day. Out in the Living Room, Momo sat next to Izuku and snuggled against him. They had decided to watch the Local News for an hour or so. Izuku had been surprised that his mother went to bed so early, it was barely 8 PM. But from what she probably had done today at Work had really stressed her out. Normally she did not work on Saturday, but with the problems with the Contractors and the Remodel. Inko had to go in and attempt to find a solution. Arguing for hours with Hindu Styles about the delays and costs on a day that she usually did not go into work.

With her head comfortably on Izuku and with her arms once more around him. Momo smiled, it felt so good to be with her Boyfriend. It had totally relieved her nervousness about Monday. Peering up at him, she moved to eye level and leaned in kissing him. Breathing hard out of her nose, she slipped her tongue into his mouth and began to twist it around his. Before it progressed into something that neither was ready for. They parted. "It is getting late. I will go get you a pair of my Pajamas." Izuku suggested as he stood and returned a few moments later with the Pajamas. "See you in the Morning." He said as he handed her the Pajamas, then with a final kiss left to go to bed. After changing Momo sat on the couch waiting. She had decided that if she was spending the night she was going to spend that night in bed with Izuku. After another hour she stood and quietly made her way into his room and slid into bed with him. Leaning closer she kissed him. Immediately awakening him. He stared at her with confusion as she put her arms around him and placed her head on his shoulder. "Momo, What are you doing?" He asked and she smiled at him.

"I really want to sleep with you Izuku. I do not want to have sex yet, I just want to sleep with you holding me." Momo replied. Izuku stared at her and then nodded.

"Okay, I guess that will be alright." Izuku said as Momo fully snuggled against him and closed her eyes. Extremely enjoying the feel of him against her. Both dozed off and slept. Before morning, Momo slid out of bed and Izuku watched her as she quietly returned to the Couch. Laying down and pretending to have not left the couch all night, moments before Inko came out of her room. Izuku's Mother seemed to be pleased that the two teenagers had behaved last night.

**The Festival:**

Sitting in the Class 1-A seating within the stands, Izuku watched the Festival closely. Mostly watching Momo, routing for her as she ran the first contest. In some ways he wanted to compete as well, but he had decided not to. Mainly due to that the Sports Festival was for the UA Students to show off their Quirks. His was purely mental and even though he had created Armor that gave him the ability to become a Hero. It seemed unfair for him to use that Armor in the Sports Festival. During the intermission after the Race, he had to laugh as all the Girls in Class were tricked into wearing Cheerleader Outfits. Meeting with her while she sulked over being tricked by Denki Kaminari and Minoru Mineta into not only wearing the Cheerleader Outfit but creating them for herself and the others. "They made us look completely foolish." Momo stated staring at the ground not wanting Izuku to see how embarrassed she felt. Smiling Izuku reached forward and gently placed his fingers under her chin. Raising her face to look at him.

"Not at all. In truth you looked really cute in that outfit." Izuku said and Momo smiled. Leaning forward Izuku kissed her, putting his arms around her back and she instantly felt better. If her boyfriend thought she looked cute in the Cheerleader Outfit then it was worth whatever embarrassment she might have had. "Feel better." He asked and she smiled. At the end of the Festival, Izuku took Momo out to her favorite Place to comfort her for losing against Fumikage Tokoyami. Soon they would be selecting Intern Positions and for some reason Izuku noticed that Momo was not acting normally. Something was wrong and even though he was a genius he could not come up with the answer.

(Authors Note: I have become bored with this story and just cannot get into it. Perhaps sometime later after I write others I might come back to this.)


	8. Chapter 8

My Hero Academia: Armored Sentinel Part 8

This story is back: Happy now

**Problems:**

Sitting across from Momo, Izuku could not help but continue to notice that there was something wrong. His mind whirled with possibilities. The most prominent was that she was about to dump him. He had never dated someone his own age and what he had told Yu Takeyama. Girls his age were complicated. As she watched her wolf down her third cheeseburger and then suck down half her Strawberry Shake. He pushed his own second Cheeseburger over to her. "Don't you want it?" Momo asked as she accepted his Cheeseburger reluctantly. More then willing to go back and order another couple, she needed to rebuild her limpets and eating was the only method.

"I do not feel hungry anymore." Izuku said in a low tone. Then looked over into her pretty dark eyes. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked with a bit of fear. Hoping it was not too serious. She stared at him in shock.

"No not at all." Momo said quickly, wondering why he would ask. He swallowed.

"Well something is bothering you and I sort of thought that I did something to make you mad at me." Izuku replied as he bit his bottom lip. He had fallen head over heals for her and hoped that she was not about to tell him that she no longer wanted to be a couple. That her Father had convinced her that perhaps she was too young to be in a serious relationship. Especially with someone with such a sorted past. Momo smiled and shook her head.

"Izuku I am not mad at you. I am mad at myself for losing to Fumikage Tokoyami. All that training I did and then lose to him." Momo's eyes locked onto him and noticed his expression relax. He even smiled back at her.

"I thought I did something wrong and that you wanted to break up. No longer be my girlfriend." Izuku stated and Momo giggled lightly. Reaching towards him with her right hand and placing it on his left side of his face.

"Get real, nothing will cause me to want to break up with you." Momo then smirked. "Well if you cheat on me, then I might have to kick your ass then break up with you." Which she knew he would never do. Especially after seeing the near panic in his eyes with the thought of her mad at him. "Now do you want this Cheeseburger back or can I eat it?" She asked holding the last Cheeseburger up. He laughed and she instantly took that as permission to eat it.

**0000000**

Outside the Sports Festival Arena, Katsuki Bakugo slumped against one of the walls. Oh he had won, but it was a half victory. Shoto Todoroki had not gone all out against him, so he felt cheated. He wanted the round to challenge his own powers to their limits and without Shoto doing the same. He felt like he did not deserve to win. Katsuki was also angry that Izuku had not entered the Festival, though he knew that his friend would have kicked his ass within a few minutes. "Something wrong?" A familiar feminine voice asked. "You won didn't you?" She asked and Katsuki turned to see Mt Lady a few feet away, staring at him with those incredible blue eyes of hers.

"Yes I won, but I should not have. That fucking Todoroki basically let me win to spite his Father." Katsuki said angrily, as she stepped closer and put her arms around his waist. Pulling him closer to her. Then first licked his lips with her tongue and then kissed him passionately. His arms automatically encircled her and she leaned harder into him.

"Feel better?" Yu asked seductively, her eyes twinkling with the idea of making her...well she did not know what he was at that moment. No longer just a young man that she slept with on occasion. But someone she generally cared about. She could tell that he did feel better as she held him tightly to her. "You know what let's go and talk a bit. Somewhere that we can be alone." Katsuki knew what that meant.

"Okay why not." Katsuki replied as she took his hand in hers and led him away from the arena. Hailing a Cab to take them back to her Apartment. Once in her Apartment it did not take her long to make him forget about being upset with the competition. Right after she pulled off her Uniform, Katsuki totally forgot about anything. Other then how sexy she looked dragging him towards her bedroom now only wearing her barely what would be considered panties and bra.

Near Dawn Katsuki awoke, Yu Takeyama sprawled across him. Both had spent most of the night having almost continuous sex. She considered it her duty to make him forget that he was in a bad mood. For him it felt good to forget his troubles in her arms. Though he still had one trouble that he could not forget. Gazing at the incredibly beautiful woman Katsuki knew he was in trouble, he was falling for her and he could not help it. Before he could make a fool of himself, he needed to talk to Izuku about how he can stop himself from doing something foolish.

**0000000 (**This part is going to be a bit rushed. To get to the good stuff)

A Week later after the Internships were completed, the Class learned of the impending trip to the Pussycat Camp. But first they had to complete the Mid Term Exams and Practical Challenge. Passing the Exams they then found out who they would be facing in the Practical Exams. Sitting at at terminal in his workshop, Izuku looked over the completed diagnostics of his latest Battlesuit. Jarvis had been assembling the Armor for the past week and it was finally completed. "Wow that is ten times bigger then your others." Momo commented as she peered over his shoulder admiring the hulking Pictograph that now rotated on the computer screen.

"Yes, I have dubbed it the All Might Buster. Something I came up with after getting my ass handed to me by that Nomu. I wanted something that could match or even defeat him. One of the problems though is that it will be like handling a Dump Truck." Izuku stated as he exhaled. Momo did not understand so he explained it to her. "Because of it's size, I will not be able to move quickly. But that is not really an issue." He told her other drawbacks and by the time he was done. Momo completely understood.

"Maybe it is not worth it. Not if it will only make you a sizable target. So are you going to use that against All Might on Monday?" Momo asked as she hoped that Izuku was not taking too much of a chance wearing something so big and clumsy. In his other Armor he could move quickly and evade blows that this new one would not be able to. Izuku smiled.

"Nope, all part of my plan. Now that we know that we are taking on the Teachers. All Might is going to come after me, I am the biggest threat. All I have to do is get Kacchan to go along with the plan then we have a chance to beat him." Izuku had come up with the plan almost as soon as he learned that he and Katsuki was going to take on All Might.

"Any chance you could give me an idea on how to beat Mister Aiwaza?" Momo asked with a wry smile. Then shook her head. "No never mind, that would not be exactly fair would it." She did not know that Izuku would not have told her. He had a thought that she needed to face Mister Aiwaza by formulating her own plan. Reform her confidence in herself. "So are you done tinkering with your Computer, I am starving and I think my Boyfriend needs to take me out to Dinner." She said as he nodded.

"Burger King?" Izuku asked and she smiled at him.

"Burger King." Momo confirmed.

**000000**

The Weekend passed quickly and now it was time for Izuku and Katsuki to face All Might. Izuku had watched as Momo and Shoto defeated Mister Aiwaza. Now it was their turn to take on All Might. Katsuki was more then willing to follow Izuku's plan, but he did not like it. "Deku, you do not stand a chance against him without me." Katsuki commented as he stared at the Entrance doors to the Challenge Area.

"True Kacchan, I calculate that at best there is a 14% chance that I will be able to keep him occupied for at most 3 Minutes." Izuku stated within his regular Battlesuit Armor. They already had the argument over why Izuku had not brought the All Might Buster Armor. The facts told him that even with the bigger Armor, All Might would defeat him. The only chance they had was for Izuku to take on All Might and for Katsuki to make it to the Portal. Stepping within, All Might was waiting.

Igniting his Thrusters, Izuku soared towards All Might. At the same time, he fired his Taser Lasers into the Pro-Hero. He knew that it would not have any effect, but Izuku needed to keep All Might's interest as long as he could. Which would allow Katsuki to rush towards the Exit Portal. Before All Might could turn his attention towards Katsuk. Izuku slammed into him. Pushing him back towards and threw a nearby cement wall. "Track Kacchan, Jarvis." Izuku ordered the IM Computer Program. Wanting to know how long he needed to attempt to hold All Might from going after Katsuki. Releasing All Might, Izuku flew back and away to put some distance between himself and the Pro Hero. Firing both Impact Blasters directly into him.

"Those actually sting." All Might stated with a huge smile. "But I have to act like a villain and that means you have to be put down." Slapping his hands together a gust of force hit Izuku knocking him against a Building and thru the wall. The Thrusters unable to compensate against the force of the power that just struck him. Standing Izuku grabbed a nearby girder and rushed towards All Might. Swinging it like a baseball bat, with a clang he bent it against the much stronger man. Grabbing the bent section, Izuku completely encircled the Steel around All Might. Then slammed a punch into the smiling face. "That Armor makes you strong Midoriya and that is impressive." With a grunt he freed himself and swatted the Armored Teen with a right backhand. Knocking Izuku back against the same building that he had just crashed into. Sparks erupted from various spots on his Armor as Izuku basically rocketed through one wall and into another.

"Systems down to 42% effective Power. Impact Blasters and Taser Lasers are offline." Jarvis said to Izuku and the teen winced. It had only been forty three seconds and at best he might be able to hold out another fifteen if he was extremely lucky. Standing, Izuku weighted his options, Kacchan was a good two minutes from the Exit Portal. That meant Izuku had to find a way to hold out longer then he calculated that he could. An idea formed instantly in his mind. With a smile.

"Jarvis initiate emergency capture and restraining procedure." Izuku ordered hoping that this would work. Twenty feet away All Might stood waiting for the fight to continue.

"Come young Midoriya let us finish this." All Might said with complete confidence. He had noticed the sparking from the young man's Armor and knew that Midoriya would need to keep him at bay or he would stop Katsuki Bakugo from making it to the Portal. Before the Pro Hero could react, Izuku's Armor detached from him and streaked upwards. "That was foolish. Without your Armor you do not stand a chance against me." All Might stated with a small laugh, now staring at the almost completely defenseless student. Taking up a defensive posture, Izuku smiled. With the appearance of wanting to fight All Might without Armor, just hand to hand.

"Have to keep him here for just a few more seconds." Izuku said to himself as he waited for Jarvis to complete what he had ordered. The Large Hero started towards him and Izuku felt something roll down his cheek. Wiping it away, he noticed it was blood. He had not realized that he had been injured. Then he started to feel the effects and knew he was. In actuality Izuku had calculated that he did not stand a chance against All Might, but if this worked it increased Katsuki's chances of reaching the Portal by 25%. "You know I am a genius in more ways then intellect. I am also tactically brilliant. Which means I already calculated the fact that I could not actually defeat you. I just needed to keep you occupied until Kacchan can reach the Exit Portal." Izuku said with confidence and then glanced upwards. At that second All Might did the same and before the large hero could react, the Armor returned and wrapped itself around him. Pinning his arms against his sides. "Oh I know this will only hold you for perhaps thirty seconds and it will completely destroy my Armor. But sometimes it takes a sacrifice to win." All Might smiled as he strained against the restraining Armor. He had heard that the Metal itself was denser and stronger then anything known to man. But Izuku was right it would only hold him for a few seconds, but from what he could tell that was all that was needed. Just as All Might freed himself a voice announced that Katsuki and Izuku had won their challenge.

Holding the remnants of what once was Izuku Midoriya's Battlesuit, All Might dropped it on the ground. "Not bad young Midoriya. Not bad at all. I am sorry about this though." Izuku looked at what now was just scrape metal and shrugged.

"That is alright I have others." Izuku replied. "Perhaps Momo and Kacchan was right, I should have used my..." Then he smiled, not ready for All Might to know about the All Might Buster Armor. Only Momo and Katsuki knew and that was all that would until Izuku was absolutely sure he actually needed it. Though he was curious to know if the Heavy Assault Armor could stand up to All Might. All the testing he conducted on the huge Battlesuit indicated that it would increase his strength almost one hundred times and could withstand almost anything. "Never mind." He said as he walked over to the remains of his Armor to see if anything could be salvaged. Some of the secondary components could be reused but from what he could tell, it was beyond repair.

Later meeting up with Momo, they headed for his Apartment to celebrate their victories over the Teachers. Though they did feel some regret that not all the Students had been successful. "So next week we are heading to the Pussycat Camp." Momo said nonchalantly. "Are you looking forward to seeing Mandalay and Pixie Bob again?" Izuku could hear the hint of jealousy in her voice. With a small exhaled he winced.

"You have nothing to be jealous about and you do not have to worry. I told you that I have intention of being with them anymore." Izuku said as he noticed her expression. It did not show she was convinced.

"Oh what have I to worry about or be jealous about. The fact that you saw both of them naked, that you have had sex with them both." Momo said as she realized that she was worried and she was jealous. Especially since they had not had sex yet. Where he had with both of them, multiple times. Izuku put his arms around her and shook his head.

"Momo you are the one I want to be with. Not them. I promise that no matter what I will not do anything with either of them. I am not about to lose the best thing to ever happen to me. Not over something as stupid as meaningless sex." Izuku reassured her, then thought of Katsuki. His friend was in real trouble and even with his ultra level intelligence he could not find a solution to Katsuki's problem. It did not help the situation that his friend was spending a couple nights a week still having sex with her. In essence it was Izuku's fault. He had hooked the two of them up.

"Okay, I trust you. But I do not trust them." Momo declared sternly. Leaning closer, she kissed him. She began to wonder if it was time to take this to the next step. She wanted to, but was unsure if he was ready. He still wanted to take it slow. But she was more then ready. After a few moments of heavy passionate kissing. They parted. Izuku reached up and touched the pendant and smiled. She had promised never to take it off and so far she hadn't. The Emergency Protective Protocol that he had made was completed and he would make sure that when they went to camp he would take along an extra suitcase.

**Leaving for Camp:**

Storing two large Suitcases within the Storage Compartment of the Bus, Izuku looked towards the small trailer that was hooked behind the Bus. "Taking enough with you?" Mister Aiwaza asked and Izuku smiled at the teacher.

"The Trailer contains everything I need to repair any damage to my Battlesuits, Sir." Izuku said partially lying. In truth the Trailer was the All Might Buster Armor. He had remodeled the Heavy Assault Armor to form around his basic Armor. Just like the Comic Book. He was bringing it along in hopes of field testing it, hopefully in private. Still not wanting anyone to know about it yet. Stepping aboard the Bus, he sat next to Momo. She immediately leaned lightly against him.

"The training is going to be great. But the fact that we cannot be together is going to suck." Momo whispered as she took his hand and interlaced her fingers into his. She really did not like the fact that as soon as they arrived Mister Aiwaza laid down a bunch of rules. Basically the same ones that the School had. He focused on the major one the most. NO STUDENTS ARE ALLOWED TO FRATERNIZE ROMANTICALLY WITH EACH OTHER AT NO TIMES DURING THIS TRIP. EVEN DURING OFF HOURS. She wanted to protest. She had hoped to take a romantic walk in the woods with her Izuku. Now that was not going to happen. That and they would not be able to even kiss for a whole week. That really upset her.

"It will be alright. It is only five days." Izuku informed her and Momo exhaled. Glancing about she noticed that none of the others were involved with each other. Only Katsuki had a somewhat girlfriend. Not even the two in class that she suspected that would want to have a boyfriend in their lives. Toru and Mina. The Invisible teenager constantly hinted about what her boyfriend would be like, but she did not have one. While the Acid Quirker was a notorious flirt. At first those two really worried Momo, she knew that they would be the first to swoop in and pursue Izuku if they ever broke up.

"Yeah well it still is going to suck." Momo repeated with a bit of frustration. Resting her head on his shoulder while the bus drove towards the Camp, she closed her eyes and relaxed. Not watching as Izuku punched away on his Laptop. On the screen he was rechecking the Emergency Protective Protocol. He had not had the chance to field test it yet. Only wanting to activate it if it was a dire situation.

"Jarvis keep a constant lock on Momo, during this trip. At any time you detect that she is in danger you do not need my authorization to activate the Emergency Protective Protocols." Izuku whispered to the AI that was now installed in the second Suitcase. Then with a small smile he turned off his laptop. Noticing that Momo was dozing lightly besides him. "Now if someone or something tries to hurt you, they are really going to regret that." He thought as he looked towards the front of the bus. They were a good two hours away from the Camp. He had been there before so he knew exactly where it was. Though he was a bit worried about Pixie Bob, she had trouble with impulse control. Yes he promised Momo nothing would happen, but he still worried that Pixie Bob might not be able to control herself.

Sitting at the front of the Bus, Mister Aiwaza glanced back at the students behind him. He knew he would have to keep a close eye on Minoru Mineta and Denki Kaminari. Both would attempt to take the opportunity to do something seeded. He also knew he would have to keep an eye on Momo Yaoyorozu and Izuku Midoriya for a totally different reason. Oh he knew all about their relationship, even an idiot could not tell that the two were gaga over each other. Now sitting together and he did not have to see that they were probably holding hands. She was lightly dozing with her head on his shoulder. What he foresaw as a major problem though was it was well known that at one time Midoriya had a relationship with both Mandalay and Pixie Bob. Aiwaza hoped that none of them did anything while they were at the camp. He did not need the stress of finding out that one or more has done something sorted. "Teenagers." He muttered as he closed his eyes. Wondering how he ended up being the only teacher on this trip.

Leaning back in the seat in the back of the bus, Katsuki texted Takeyama Yu that he was sorry they could not get together anytime this week. She immediately texted back that it sucked and she looked forward to seeing him again this weekend. That she missed him.

**00000-Takeyama Yu's Apartment**

Staring at the small screen, Takeyama sent the reply. Then sat up. "Oh Shit!" She said aloud, suddenly realizing that she had totally blundered. Her relationship with the younger Katsuki was supposed to be unemotional and just sexual. But she now knew that was not the case. "Shit, Shit, Shit." She repeated. Then smiled broadly. "I have fallen for him. That is just what I need at this point in my life. I have fallen for someone 5 years younger then me." She had to admit it, she had. The sex with him was even better then that with Izuku and she generally wanted him with her constantly. Not just for sex, she thoroughly loved his company. "Oh Crap. Now what do I do." She said as she leaned back and put her hands over her eyes. Then another text came and she smiled. He missed her too.

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

My Hero Academia: Armored Sentinel Part 9

**The Pussycat Camp:**

Falling down the cliff, Izuku had only time to do one thing. So he immediately spurted out for Jarvis not to initiate the Emergency Protective Protocol. This was not the situation that would call for it to protect Momo. He suspected that she would be extremely upset that he did something this drastic, so he wanted it to be something just as drastic before it activated. As he hit the ground, he somewhat regretted not activating his Armor first. Spitting out the dirt and debris, he glanced over to see Momo sitting up from her own fall down the cliff. Crawling over to her. "Are you alright?" He asked still spitting out dirt. She winced and looked at her torn outfit.

"Fine. You know I really do not like Pixie Bob." Momo commented as she allowed him to help her up. She immediately began to brush the dirt and grim off her clothes. Not really like being dirty. Izuku smiled and attempted to wipe a smug of dirt of her face.

"You know you are even cute when you are dirty." Izuku stated as she smiled broadly at him. Then they both remembered that stupid rule of no Romantic Fraternization. Stepping away from her, he activated his Armor. It streaked down from above and merged around him. "Everyone get ready, I am betting Pixie Bob is not done messing with us yet." He said loudly to the others who were slowly rising out of the debris and dirt. Katsuki stood and glanced about.

"Trust Deku in that. He knows her better then any of us." Katsuki advised, which motivated the others to also get ready for anything. All but Mineta who hustled towards a nearby tree.

"I do not care, I have had to go for the last two hours." Mineta stated, holding himself and hoping that he did not piss his pants. That was the exact moment the Dirt Creatures attacked.

Three Hours later, they all wandered into the camp. Izuku frowned, knowing that his Armor was completely contaminated with dirt. It would take hours to clean the dirt out of it. Removing his helmet he glanced over at Momo, who he had to still admit. Even a mess she was just as beautiful as ever.

"IZUKU!" A cheerful voice said loudly and before he was ready, Pixie Bob threw herself onto him. Hugging his armored chest tightly. "Wow I can't believe you are here finally." Pixie Bob said excitingly, hugging him even tighter. "Oh you got to get out of that thing so I can hug you properly."

"Pixie Bob, control yourself. Remember what I told you. He has a Girlfriend now and he is not available anymore for that." Mandalay said with a scolding voice. Izuku glanced over to see Momo seething with anger. Ready and willing to stalk over and rip Pixie Bob off what was hers. Then slowly Pixie frowned and released him.

"Well that is not right." Pixie said pouting. "It is not fair, I never got equal time that Mandalay had." She added placing her gloved hands on her hips and wrinkled her nose. Walking over towards Shoto, Tenya and Katsuki. She began to move about them, wondering if any of them would want to relieve some of her pent up desires. Momo moved closer to Izuku.

"If that slut touches you again, I am going to beat the living shit out of her." Momo whispered as she glared at Pixie Bob angrily. Then back at him. "I thought that Armor increased your strength by 20 Times. Tell me how you allowed her to hug you like that?" She whispered accusingly.

"She caught me off guard and I did not want to forcefully push her away." Izuku whispered back, quickly trying to explain what had happened. Though in the moment Pixie Hugged him, he had a hard time fully concentrating on doing anything but standing there. He had somehow forgotten what Pixie Bob was like. He swallowed and hoped that Momo would believe and forgive him. Mandalay stepped closer.

"Oh do not blame Izuku. Pixie is impulsive and she really is feeling a bit sex deprived." Mandalay said to Momo with a small smile. "You cannot really blame her, Izuku here was ...well let us just say he is really fun to be with on a date." The older woman moved off before Momo could respond.

"We are going to have a long talk about this later." Momo stated, still angry not caring if Mister Aiwaza complained about the No Fraternization Rule. Stomping back to where Mina and Toru stood a few meters away. Leaving Izuku to wonder how much trouble he was in. Then when Mister Aiwaza stepped closer.

"I was considering punishing you for allowing Pixie Bob to hug you. But I believe Miss Yaoyorozu will punish you more effectively then I could." Mister Aiwaza said loud enough so everyone could hear him. Not really believing Izuku Midoriya was to blame for that fiasco, but he wanted Momo Yaoyorozu to know she basically had permission to really lay into Izuku for what had happened. For just one reason, he believed it was funny to see the young man in trouble with Momo.

At the Hotsprings. With his Armor still on, Izuku carefully used some of the water to remove the Dirt from the intake cooling vents. That was the last of the Dirt and Debris that had contaminated his Armor. In the Water was his male classmates, while a tall wooden wall separated them from the young Girls in his class. Mineta was pawing the Wood and had a pathetic look on his perverted face. Removing a Sticky Ball he was about to climb the wall to gaze down at the Girls in their naked glory. Just as he stuck one of the balls on the wall. Izuku fired a Taser Laser shot just above the ball. "Try it Mineta and my next shot will not miss." Izuku said menacingly. The pint sized pervert stared back at Izuku with fear in his eyes.

"What is your problem? All I want to do is see them, don't you want to see Momo Yaoyorozu's huge boobs, or perhaps Mina Ashido's sexy ass?" Mineta asked with desperation to convince others to also be perverse. Izuku walked over towards Mineta.

"You ever try to see Momo naked again and you and I will have a serious problem. One where I will personally kick your ass, without the need of my Armor." Izuku said threateningly as he glared down at the smaller Mineta. The other looked up at Izuku then slowly nodded with acceptance. Returning to the water. While Tenya began to fully reprimand Mineta for even thinking of spying on the Girls while they were undressed.

**The Attack of the League of Villains:**

It had been a long day, but well worth it. Especially with the upcoming training night time exercise that everyone was looking forward to. Izuku had decided to use his New All Might Buster Armor. But also decided not to tell anyone its designation. When he arrived everyone stared at him with shock. "What the hell is that?" Mister Aiwaza asked.

"Something I put together. It still needs to be field tested so I thought this was the perfect opportunity." Izuku replied with a small smile. Later as he waited for his turn to start the exercise. The League of Villains attacked. While flying in route to where his sensors detected Koda was with someone else. Izuku made a decision. "Jarvis activate Emergency Protective Protocol." He announced increasing speed and thrust. Back at the camp, the second suitcase flew out of his cabin and soared towards Momo.

In the woods, Momo and a few others were running attempting to evade the Villains and to locate the others. "This gas is going to get us all." Itsuka Kendo said gasping for breath through the Gas Mask that Momo had given her. "Oh thanks for the Gas Mask." She added.

"So what do we do?" Keri Kaibara asked glancing about wide eyed.

"I think we need to locate the others, strength in numbers is our best defense." Toru Hagakare said coughing through her mask. She had inhaled a lot of the gas and she was having a hard time breathing. Slumping against a tree, she tried to keep her eyes open. Momo placed a hand on her shoulder and began to wonder what the five of them could actually do. Other then what Toru suggested. Her mind drifted for a second, wondering if Izuku was alright. Hoping that he was not doing something stupid and foolish.

"Good idea." Momo stated, then something soared down from above towards them. Staring upwards at the source of the noise. "Look out!" She declared preparing herself for whatever it was. Itsuka expanded her right hand to its limit ready to strike whatever it was that was descending upon them. "Hey that looks like one of Izuku's Suitcases." She said in confusion. As the Case, basically came apart and within seconds it began to merge around Momo. Encasing her in Armor.

"Emergency Protective Protocol engaged." Jarvis's voice said to her as the Helmet snapped around her head. "All defensive and offensive systems online." Kendo stepped closer.

"Where the hell did that thing come from?" Kendo asked as she stared at Momo now within a Battlesuit that matched Izuku Midoriya's except it was purple and pink. It also seemed to be molded to the outline of her body. Momo smiled inside the helmet that now showed her in complete detail everything around her.

"I think my Boyfriend wants to make sure that I am safe." Momo replied her voice sounding hollow from within the Armor. "Jarvis can you locate the Students from Class 1-A and B, along with the Teachers and the Pussycats?" She asked the AI Computer.

"Affirmative, do you wish for me to place their locations on your heads-up display?" Jarvis replied and Momo smile grew wider.

"Yes." Momo ordered and within a second, a small map of the area appeared and smaller lighted dots indicated where everyone was. She was at first a little upset at Izuku for allowing Pixie Bob to hug him without resisting. Now she only felt really attracted to him, to the point that she no longer wanted to wait any longer. Distracted she startled when Nomu burst out of the brush. Jumping back, from the large creature, she put her hands up towards the thing and energy burst from her palms. Striking the thing directly in the chest, knocking it back against a tree. "Whoa what was that?" She asked with surprise.

"Impact Blasters. Do you wish for me to analyze the Capabilities of this Combatant?" Jarvis asked and Momo smiled again.

"Uhm sure." Momo replied and a scrolled down list of what this Nomu seemed to be. With multi-purpose appendages, along with a variation of deadly blades, drills and a chainsaw.

"Recommendation is to not attempt physical confrontation. Do you wish for me to conduct defensive and offensive maneuvers?" Jarvis asked and Momo was extremely curious what that meant.

"Sure why not." Momo replied and before she could say anything else, she lost total control over her movements. Watching herself reach over to about a four foot boulder, hoisting it like it was a medicine ball and throwing it ten feet to impact against Nomu. Knocking the creature back again. It immediately pressed one of it's appendages with a drill on it against the rock. Splintering it into several fragments. "Jarvis what are you doing?" Momo said as she suddenly hovered above the ground and began to circle the Nomu, firing energy blasts from her palms and from her fingertips.

"Evading Enemy Combatant, firing Impact Blasters and Taser Lasers at maximum power levels." Jarvis replied as she watched herself circle around the Nomu continuing to fire at it. "Recommend that you verbally inform others to depart rapidly." He said to her and she understood. Jarvis was keeping the Nomu busy so that the others could run.

"Good Idea. Hey get going. I will keep this thing busy until you are out of sight." Momo said loudly to the others and Kendo instantly jolted the others to leave. When they were out of view, her chest emitted a high intensity blinding light. Nomu screamed with rage as it tried to rub it's eyes. While it was distracted, Jarvis flew her upwards and in the direction that the others had just went.

Across the Valley on the Cliff, Izuku faced Muscular. A Psychopath that had killed Koda's parents. It was a bit of a surprise to learn that the League of Villains attacked the Camp to capture him. As he fought Muscular, Izuku was pleased that he had the Hulking All Might Buster Armor. His regular Armor would not have stood much of a chance against the brute. When he finally defeated Muscular, the All Might Buster Armor was too damaged to do much more then fly Koda back to the camp. Upon landing, he disengaged himself and flew towards where Mandalay, Pixie Bob and Tiger were fighting Two of the League of Villains. Being captured a few minutes later.

**The Hideout of the League of Villains:**

Awakening, Izuku noticed a few details immediately. One of them was that he no longer had his Armor on and his left Robotic Hand was gone. Rising off the lumpy hard cot, he stared at the closed door. The room was dimly lite and from what he could tell, there was nothing else in the room. When a blonde Girl opened the door, Izuku stood. At first glance he could see that the Blonde Girl was attractive. But once he saw her wild and insane eyes, he shuddered. "This one was nuts". He said to himself.

"The boss man wants to see you." A Lizard like man that reminded Izuku of the Hero Killer, Stain. In the regard that he wore a torn and shredded mask over his eyes. Once in what was once a bar, Izuku was taken over to a nearby chair and shackled to it.

"Ah welcome Izuku Midoriya, I am Tomura Shigaraki leader of the League of Villains." Tomura said introducing himself as he sat down across from him. The Blonde Girl stood besides where Izuku was seated.

"And I am Himiko Toga." Himiko said from behind the bar, leaning over and presenting her open blouse so that Izuku could see her small breasts and cleavage. She flashed him a seductive smile. "Perhaps later you and I might spend some alone time together." One with half his face covered with some type of stitches, shook his head negatively.

"Keep it in your pants." Dabi said angrily off to one side, clearly upset that the knife welding psychopath was acting more like a horny slut then a professional.

"As you can see, we are a diverse group here and I am hoping that you would join us." Tomura said with a wide smile. Then began his well rehearsed sales pitch. "You need to consider, the Government and these so called Heroes are keeping people from reaching their full potential. We all wonder why you would want to be a Hero, Izuku. Especially since you are exceedingly rich and with that wealth you have power." Izuku listened, beginning to calculate and formulate a plan of escape. He suspected his Armor was not too far away and he doubted any of these morons would be able to disable Jarvis. Even if the Armor's Arch Reactor was removed, the secondary power source within would still allow the AI to contact itself. Tomura continued. "You also are from what I have heard, technologically and tactically brilliant. You could help us come up with a plan to dominate the Heroes easily." Izuku had to smile.

"What you have said is true. But why would I consent to join you?" Izuku said interrupting the pathetic sales pitch. "From what I can tell you are all a bunch of thugs that have the potential to be nothing more then that." He added and started to chuckle.

"Told you that this would not work, Tomura. I say we just ransom him to his mother and get us some financial support." Dadi suggested as he stopped leaning against the wall and walked closer. Izuku continued to laugh which really disturbed the Villains. "What is so funny?" The one asked and Izuku shook his head.

"Ransoming me will not work. My Mother has specific instructions that if I am ever kidnapped for Ransom. She is to discover who has kidnapped me and instead of paying the Ransom. Offer a dead or alive bounty on those that have done this." Izuku smiled even wider. "About right now, there is a Million Dollar Bounty on each one of you." This startled a couple of the grimacing Villains indicating to Izuku that they did have some minor intelligence. Those that were now staring at him wide eyed understood fully what Izuku had just stated. By now anyone that knew about them would be more then anxious to either turn them over to the Police or come take them out. None of them even realized that he was lying. His Mother had no instructions other then not to pay any Ransoms.

"That is illegal." The Green Lizard one stated, he was gripping his weird sword tightly in his hand. Glancing every so often at the door, expecting someone that wanted to cash in to burst in and try to kill them all.

"That is a point of view. Like this idiot just said, i am exceedingly wealthy. That gives me a lot of legal political pull." Izuku countered and even Tomura was looking a bit nervous. Others knew about this place and he knew any one of them would turn against him for a hundred dollars. A Million for each of them would make anyone tempted. Izuku continued to stroke the fire just to make them paranoid.

**Back at the Camp:**

Pacing back and forth, still wearing the Armor. Momo waited impatiently for either Mister Aiwaza to come out of the Main Building or the Police Detective that had come to investigate and pick up the captured Villains. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. "Jarvis can you locate Izuku Midoriya, yet?" Momo asked the AI program and it immediately responded that it was unable to do so. Off to one side Katsuki Bakugo was also waiting, but he was far more impatient then she was. He had contacted Izuku's Mother who Katsuki believed was probably at the Government Capital demanding some type of rescue of Izuku. Momo wanted Izuku back and she wanted him back now. Deciding that when he was, that it was time to move their relationship into a more physical one. Somewhat displeased that they had not already.

At the UA School, the Heroes assembled to attack not only the League of Villains Headquarters but a well know Warehouse that the Police had discovered while investigating. Soon after the Heroes not only rescued Izuku, but All Might defeated All for One.

Locating his deactivated Armor within the League of Villains abandoned Hideout, Izuku began to check why and how it had been turned off. "Whoa! Those fucking idiots!" Izuku said loudly and Endeavor and a few other Heroes stepped closer.

"What is the matter?" Endeavor asked with some curiosity about why the young Midoriya would be so concerned.

"They had fused the two Power sources to stop Jarvis from transmitting to and from this Armor. When they did that they also destroyed the internal energy compensators and Breakers. Basically they had almost breached the Arch Reactor which would have resulted in an overload. If those morons did that I believe it would have incinerated at least five city blocks instantly." Izuku informed Shoto Todoroki's father and the four other Heroes that now were subtly stepping back away from the potential bomb. "Oh do not worry, thankfully before they began to cut into it. Jarvis conducted an emergency shutdown. That was the reason he did not transmit the location to himself." Later Izuku decided to express his gratitude to the AI for doing that otherwise a lot of people would have died. After he was done checking to make sure nothing else was drastically wrong with the Armor that could result in it blowing up. Izuku was escorted back to the UA by Kaumi Woods. Feeling tired and sore, he was not ready for Momo to basically tackle him in a bear hug. She wrapped her arms around his chest and hugged him tightly to her. Not caring if the Teachers, School Administrators or even the Press saw her. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she pressed her face into his shoulder.

"You fucking idiot! Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Momo asked him angrily but also with concern and relief. He moved his arms around her. She noticed that he was missing something. He did not have his left hand on anymore. She did not really care, but she wanted him to hold her tighter. Before anyone could interrupt them or ask him any questions. She grabbed his right hand and took him towards the awaiting Jarvis driven Car. Wanting to be alone with him now. Once in the car, she kissed him hard and passionately. "Jarvis take us to the nearest Hotel." She ordered the AI. Then stared into his eyes. "I am not waiting anymore, Izuku. I want you to take me to bed. I want to have sex." She told him sternly. Her bottom lip quivering. He closed his eyes and nodded. Believing that it was probably time to take their relationship to the next level. Picking up the Car Phone, he called his Mother and told her that he was fine. Then informed her that he needed to spend some private time with Momo. Even though his Mother was concerned and wanted to see him. Inko Midoriya agreed since she was busy trying to convince an Army of Reporters that Izuku was not going to give any interviews about his capture by the League of Villains.

Spending the weekend together in the Hotel.

The End: Totally bored with this Story, moving onto another idea I have.


	10. Chapter 10

My Hero Academia: Armored Sentinel Part 10

I started this and just could not get fully into it. So I decided to just quickly end it and start something I thought of before this. My Hero Academia; The Manimal. This I find more interesting. Also if you do not like my stories then do not read them.


End file.
